


Teamwork

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FaceTime Sex, First Everything, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Sex, Slow Burn, Texting, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Daryl meets Rick through an online role-playing game.  What starts as a friendship grows into something more as Daryl learns to come to terms with his sexuality and a strength he doesn’t think he has.





	1. The Team

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I've been going through a dry spell. I blame it on the TWD writers who have allowed some shitty shit to happen in canon. Well, this isn't canon. So fuck those guys.
> 
> Big thanks to lotr58 for beta'ing! 
> 
> Posting schedule will be about twice a week unless I have the time to do three. Fic is completed so it will definitely be consistent posting.
> 
> NOTE: The game the gang is playing is an online game where you play with people from around the country that you've never met. There was some confusion on that. Thanks!

“Rick! What’s the hold up? I’m surrounded over here!” Daryl shouted.

“I just died man, hold on. I’ve got a medicine pack, just takes five minutes to recover.”

“I don’t got five minutes, man. Abe, where are you? I can’t do this all by my damn self!”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, Dixon. We’ve been through worse,” Abe said as his onscreen character started mowing down the zombies that had Daryl’s character cornered.

Daryl finally got freed from his attack after Abe got off a solid headshot. “Thanks, Ford. We got this. Room is full of supply chests.”

“I’m back in!” Rick shouted as his character showed up and started opening chests.

“Zombie at your ten, brah,” Abe said as he guarded the door. 

After another short battle, the team of three finally opened all the supplies and cleared the room of zombies.

“Where the hell are Tara and Eugene?” Daryl asked once they were in the clear. 

“Some shit about homework,” Abe grumbled.

“Eugene’s probably researching how he could have possibly died in that prison raid over the weekend,”Rick added. “He thinks he’s invincible.”

Daryl clicked over to the screen where he could manage his weapons as he sighed and listened to the familiar banter.

“I’ll bet my left nut sack he’ll be pissy that we played a round without him,” Abe said.

“He will be,” Rick and Daryl said simultaneously. 

“Listen, I gotta roll out,” Abe said. “I’m so hungry I could eat the crotch off a low flying duck and I smell lasagna cooking downstairs.”

Daryl rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the couch. “Jesus, dude. Sounds like you better go then.”

“Over and out,” Abe said and the game beeped from his departure.

“I wonder what the crotch of a low flying duck tastes like?” Rick asked.

“Probably like chicken,” Daryl answered as the front door rattled with Merle’s keys. “Shit man, my bro is here. I’ll catch ya later.”

“Roger that, Dixon,” Rick answered. 

Daryl leapt off the couch, the earphones still in his hand, as Merle walked in.

“Are you kidding me, boy? You still on that damn thing?” 

“Maybe. I thought you wanted me to have a normal life. Ain’t that why you let me come live here?” Daryl snipped.

“I let you come live here so you don’t get your ass beat ten times a day. And normal means going out and riding bikes or playing street hockey or going on a damn date. Not walling yourself up inside and going crosseyed in front of a damn game.

“It’s educational,” Daryl insisted. “I’m learning valuable life skills from that game.”

“Like what?” Merle challenged.

“Like…if there’s a zombie apocalypse I’d be able to save your ass.”

“I’m going to give you a zombie apocalypse if your homework ain’t done.”

“You never did your homework.”

“You ain’t me, Darlena. No more video games tonight.”

“But I got friends on there,” Daryl whined. “You said I needed to get some friends.”

“Friends are out there,” Merle said pointing to the door. 

Daryl knew when to stop pushing. He’d have to text the guys and let them know he was out for the night. Which sucked since they’d planned another raid on one of the Sanctuary outposts. He walked back to his room and slammed the door, not so much out of rage as it was out of habit. He always slammed doors. He guessed it was a tiny way to get out some of the aggression he still had boiling in his veins from when he lived with his pa.

He shouldn’t have those feelings anymore. Yeah, it sucked that he wouldn’t be able to use the TV tonight, but Merle had a point...at least he wasn’t getting beaten. Hell, he still had a boatload of scars on his back, still had nightmares about facing his old man and watching him slide his belt out of the loops fixing to tan his hide. Didn’t take much to earn a swing. House was too cold. House was too hot. Pa was out of beer. Falcons lost the playoffs. Somehow all those things were Daryl’s fault and he paid dearly for them. He still flinched a bit when Merle raised his voice, and he hated belts, but he knew logically that Merle would never lay a hand on him. Hell, Merle’d gotten the same treatment when he was younger. He understood how it felt to be helpless and hurt.

 _Guys- I’m out for tonight. Merle’s in a mood._ Daryl texted from his bedroom.

Rick responded in a private running text that they’d had going since they got annoyed at the other three for fucking up a food run a few weeks back. 

_You getting the “You ain’t me” speech again?_ Rick asked.

_Of course. He seems to think homework takes all night._

_Well, I’m not playing if you aren’t there. English is not my best subject and I can barely understand Eugene and Abe’s chatter. Plus I’m not in the mood for Tara yelling at me all night._

_Don’t take it personal. She yells at everyone._

_I don’t think I’ve ever heard her not yell._

Daryl smiled. Rick always seemed to see things the same way he did. He was easy to talk to and funny as hell. How Merle could not consider him a “real” friend was beyond Daryl. He felt closer to this guy that he’d never met than he did to the guys he sat next to every day in class.

 _What homework d’you have?_ Rick asked.

Daryl flopped on his bed and unzipped his backpack. _History. Bleh_.

_I’m not bad at history. Let me know if you need help!_

Daryl opened his book and flipped to the chapter questions at the end of the Vietnam section. He opened a notebook then read the essay question: What role did Ho Chi Minh play in the Vietnam War?

“He had a trail?” Daryl murmured to himself. He flipped through the chapter he’d only half read. “Shit. This is going to take forever.”

He grabbed his phone and texted Rick. _This is going to take forever._

_What’s the question?_

_What role did Ho Chi Minh play in the Nam War._

Daryl sat back, more interested in his phone than his textbook, and within ten seconds it rang.

“Grimes,” Daryl answered. “You know this shit?”

“We’re on the same chapter and I just finished an essay about what led to the war. So, I know some stuff.”

“Awesome, dude. Tell me things,” Daryl said as he grabbed his pen and paper, ready to take notes.

“Okay. So like, he was the founder and the leader of the Vietnamese Communist Party and he was a symbol of Vietnam’s unification during the war.”

“This is good shit. Keep talking, Grimes.”

After about an hour on the phone, Daryl was ready to write out his answer to the essay question. He’d gotten what he needed in the first ten minutes, the other fifty was mostly about what school was like for Rick and what it was like for Daryl. Just idle easy chit-chat.

They had very different lives. Rick sounded like a clean-cut kid who probably lived in a cookie cutter home with a white picket fence. He had parents that weren't divorced and sounded like _Leave it to Beaver_ types, and he probably wouldn’t have given Daryl the time of day if they’d met in school. Most people didn’t. Daryl didn’t really have any real life friends, but Rick often made reference to his best friend Shane and a girl he was “kinda seeing” named Lori. 

After he finished his homework, Daryl got ready for bed and texted Rick one more time. 

_Finished. Talk tomorrow, Grimes. Outpost at 4:30?_

_Definitely. Talk then._


	2. Romeo & Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the lovely messages. I think there was some confusion in chapter one and for that I apologize. The gang all met through the online game. They don't live close by and they didn't know each other before meeting online and teaming up for the game. 
> 
> Thanks, as always, to lotr58

Daryl sat in history class the next day bored to death. They were still talking about the political aspects of the war, but Daryl wanted to know more about the battle tactics. Could be useful for Planet Zombie. He felt his cell buzz in his pocket and faked a stretch before he pulled it out and clicked it on under his desk.

_Did I mention how much I hate English?_

Daryl smiled. There was something about Rick thinking about him at random points during the day that made him feel warm and fuzzy. Dixon’s don’t usually get that feeling, but Daryl welcomed it. Everything else in life was always so damn hard. It was nice to have something easy and comfortable. He’d never had a best friend in real life – not even a mediocre friend – but he was certain that what he and Rick had was a real friendship even though they weren’t in the same school and had never actually met. They talked about the most obscure things. Like which matchbox cars were Rick’s favorites when he was younger. Like how Daryl taught himself how to catch a rabbit with nothing but a stick and a shoestring. Like favorite foods, jokes, baseball, times they’d had detention and books they’d read.

At this point Daryl wondered what he’d done with his time before he and Rick started talking, because nearly all of it was now spent with Rick one way or another.

 _You may have made reference to it every time Eugene uses a word you don’t know,_ he finally texted back.

Daryl wasn’t too bad with English class. He’d been a voracious reader when he was back home with his pa. It was the best way to escape his circumstances. He went through three or four books a week ever since he’d learned to read. It had been three years since Merle picked him up and packed his bags while Pa was passed out drunk. Daryl didn’t think twice about the offer to move in with him. He remembered that he was still bleeding from a beating the night he packed up and left.

 _What you studying?_ Daryl asked.

_Fucking Shakespeare! I’d rather listen to Eugene!_

_Which play?_

_Romeo and Juliet. Bleh._

_Totally straightforward. I can help you after the raid tonight._ Daryl typed back.

_How do you think the raid will go? _Rick asked.__

___I think Eugene will bore us for half an hour talking about a strategy we all decide won’t work. Then Abe will talk about duck crotches or some shit. Then Tara will bitch about the fact that we haven’t started anything yet. Then we’ll just wing it._ _ _

____Daryl smiled as he typed. He liked this, having this close relationship with private jokes and shared knowledge and easy conversation._ _ _ _

_____LOL – Sounds about right. How’d we get saddled with Eugene anyway?_ _ _ _ _

_____Well, he told me to join the group because he had a Level 45 medic. Which doesn’t explain why I stay, because he lied. It was only a 30._ _ _ _ _

_____He told me he’d found ten mega cures and that his team would be safe from anything._ _ _ _ _

_____I notice he didn’t cure you before you died last night._ Daryl wrote._ _ _ _

_____Well, he couldn’t. He’d only actually found four cures and he still doesn’t have the cape he needs to be able to use them. At least that’s what I think he was saying. You know he used a lot of funky words to explain._ _ _ _ _

____Daryl laughed before he remembered he was in class._ _ _ _

____“Mr. Dixon?”_ _ _ _

____Daryl flicked his eyes to the front of the room._ _ _ _

____“Yes, Mr. Jones?”_ _ _ _

____“Is that a cell phone in your crotch or do I have to send you to detention for indecent exposure?”_ _ _ _

____“Cell phone, sir,” Daryl admitted as he clicked the phone off and stuffed it in his pocket._ _ _ _

____“Do we have your permission to continue, Mr. Dixon?” the teacher asked, drenched with sarcasm as the other students snickered._ _ _ _

____“Have at it, dude,” Daryl answered. He looked over to a snobby blonde named Andrea. She was making that face again, like she was disgusted at his very presence. He flipped her off and glared back until she turned away. He hated being stared at, always had._ _ _ _

____Elementary school was the worst. Daryl hadn’t been raised to be very social or trusting, so none of the kids really played with him. And the days he came in with bruises they’d stare at him like he was the monster and not his old man. Now it was more about his clothes. They were always old hand-me-downs, usually ripped somewhere and never name brand anything._ _ _ _

____The best thing Daryl owned was the crossbow his brother bought him. He’d been learning how to use it so he’d never go hungry again like he used to with pa. The old man usually spent most of his paycheck on booze and since he got his meals out at the bar, Daryl was often left to fend for himself. He remembered dinners he made on his own as a child growing up: cereal crumbs, beef jerky, mustard sandwiches._ _ _ _

____Merle did seem to genuinely care about Daryl’s future even if he was a dick about things more often than not. Daryl had lived through hard enough times to know when to be thankful for what he had. And he was thankful for Merle._ _ _ _

____His father only came over banging at Merle’s door once. He’d yelled and screamed about owning Daryl, as if he had the legal right to beat him. Daryl remembered hiding under his bed shivering in fear, even though he was practically a man at sixteen. He’d truly worried that his father would downright kill him. Merle had pulled out a gun that night and cocked the trigger. Daryl could hear it all the way in the other room. It made him sick to his stomach; not the thought of his father being gunned down, but that Merle might have to go to jail for it._ _ _ _

____As class dragged on, Daryl tried to listen to some of it, but his mind wandered. He thought about the game and the battle that lay ahead and he thought about Rick. He could barely remember how their online chatter turned into daily texts. It was just so damn easy to talk to him and it was nice to have someone like that to talk to since he never much talked at school._ _ _ _

____Daryl spent most of the rest of the day thinking about how to plan the outpost attack. It was going to be a big night for them and Daryl was relieved to know that Merle worked til 8 on Tuesdays. He’d have the TV to himself for _hours_._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I'll be hearing from all you lovely people again as the story continues. Thanks again for all the "welcome back's". I had a spell of writer's block and was grieving Carl. But the fan fiction must go on!


	3. Level 35 Colt Python

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to lotr58 for helping with all the commas I missed! :-D

“Alright, here’s the skinny. Rick, you stand out front and lure one of them out for a ‘chit chat and how’s that’ on the atmospheric pressure or some such,” Eugene commanded.

“Wait. Lure them out for a _chat_. I’ll be dead before the battle starts!” Rick complained.

“Look damnit,” Tara yelled. “We discussed it and we have to get someone to walk outside so we can get through the locks. How many times are we gonna talk about it? Let’s get going, assholes!”

“Cool your jets, Tara,” Eugene moaned. “I’ll come up with…”

“I’ve got an idea,” Daryl jumped in. “I’ll be right by the door, out of sight. When someone walks out to engage Rick, I’ll slip behind them and slit their throat.”

“Well, thanks, Dixon,” Rick said sincerely. “It’s nice to know that some people in this group remember that it’s a team and not a one-man show.”

“It’s gonna be a one-woman show soon if you dweebs don’t get ready to rock and roll,” Tara grumbled.

“Well, jingle my bells, we got Tara angry. How very unusual,” Abe snarked. 

“Alright, on three,” Daryl said, clicking his character’s weapon over to his coveted 42 level knife.

The battle went off without a hitch. Rick told the rebel forces he had a hostage of theirs. They came racing out, Daryl slit the first one’s throat and Rick shot the second. All five of them stormed the outpost, staying silent and stabbing the bad guys while they slept. Abe finally found the weapons depot and they all went in to load up on the best score they’d had in weeks.

“Woo Hoo! Now _that’s_ teamwork!” Abe shouted. “That really dilled my pickle!”

“Hey, idiots. The big bad wasn’t even here. We have a long way to go to win this chapter,” Tara said, clearly scowling though Daryl couldn’t even see her. Hell, he didn’t even know what any of them looked like. He just pictured them as being similar to the characters they created, which was what he based his own character on. Daryl’s character had shaggy dark hair, Eugene’s had a mullet, Rick’s had the cutest digital curls Daryl had ever seen, and Abe’s was built like a linebacker. 

“Alright. My girlfriend’s here. I’m out,” Tara announced. Her character pretty much looked like a lesbian. Which of course was right on the nose.

“I’m out, too,” Abe added. “Gotta help my old man work on the AC. I’m melting like butter on a hot cob of corn over here.”

“Let’s assemble at 1700 tomorrow. We can re-evaluate our stockpiles and check the maps for any new leads. And NO ONE PLAY WITHOUT ME, damnit. It’s my team and I’m the leader,” Eugene whined.

“Yeah, sure you are,” Rick razzed.

“Look Grimes. I have a much higher intelligence quotient than anyone else here, and that there is not only fact, it’s common knowledge…”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Daryl interrupted. “You’re a damn genius. I’m out.”

Daryl pulled off the earphones and clicked off the TV. It would look good that he wasn’t on the game when Merle got home. He’d be able to use “I’m _not_ always on it–remember Tuesday?” for a couple days. 

Instead, he went out back with his crossbow and practiced on the makeshift target Merle had set up. He was getting pretty damn good and it was fun, too. He’d daydream that he was his character on Planet Zombie, not afraid of anything or anyone, taking out the bad guys and the walking dead as he fired off arrows into the bullseye of the target. 

His cell phone dinged after about half a dozen shots, almost all of them making it to the center ring. He wasn’t surprised to see it was a text from Rick. They’d really started chatting more often than not since the food supply fiasco of early May.

_Whatcha doing?_

Daryl put away the target and the bow and went back inside to flop onto his bed. 

_Was just out back practicing with the crossbow,_ he wrote.

_For real? You have a crossbow?!_

_It’s a piece of shit, really. Merle got it for me at a second hand store._

_That is so badass! I can’t believe you can really do that._

_Well, I’m still learning._ Daryl blushed at the compliment. Compliments weren’t something he was used to responding to.

_Maybe you can teach me sometime._

Daryl sat up on his bed and frowned down at the phone. Like in real life? He wanted to learn the crossbow in real life? Before Daryl could even think of a response, Rick texted back.

_Where do you live anyway? You said the southeast once. I’m in Alexandria, Virginia._

It had never once dawned on Daryl that he would meet any of these people in real life. Hell, what if he couldn’t think of anything to say? What if they immediately looked down on him for his ripped jeans-not the stylish kind- and worn-thin flannels? He took a breath. Virginia was way too far to visit, so his fear quickly faded.

_Senoia. Outside Atlanta_. 

Hell, they’d been playing the game together for over six months now. Rick may have a Shane and a Lori to talk about, but he knew Daryl better than anyone else in Daryl’s life. That made Rick his best friend, real life or not. He was the only one that knew why Daryl was living with his brother. It came up when they were chatting late one night about times they would have liked to have been as strong as their characters. 

A few minutes later Rick responded. _Ouch. Nine hour drive. Not sure my folks would let me take the Civic for that._ He sounded like a visit was a real possibility...and something he _wanted_. But why would Rick drive nine hours when _he_ had friends practically next door?

Daryl was strangely nervous at the direction the conversation was going so he changed it very purposefully. 

_Got a B on my Vietnam essay. Thanks for that. You need to discuss _Romeo and Juliet?__

_You wrote it, man. You earned that grade. And YES! I barely understand what’s happening!_

Daryl started to explain the premise of the play. _The basic plot is love triumphing over hate. See, the Montagues and Capulets have been at odds forever._

_Okay. Who are they? I’m completely lost. And love over hate? I thought this whole thing was supposed to be about suicide._

Daryl giggled then put a hand over his mouth. Giggling was not a normal thing he did. It just wasn’t. 

_You better sit down. LOL_

After a long discussion about Shakespeare, the conversation came around to Lori. 

_Her parents hate me,_ Rick typed. _So that’s kinda the same thing._

_Would you die for her, though?_

_Nah. I think she’s trying to make me jealous on purpose and that’s a turn off._

_What’s she doing?_

Daryl was lost in Rick’s stories. It was nice to be somewhere else. Merle’s place wasn’t as bad as he’d had it, but it was a lonely life and a quiet home when Merle wasn’t there, shouting. His brother had come home at his scheduled time, shocked to find Daryl in his room with his school books out, and by this point he was likely asleep with a few empty beer cans scattered around his bed.

_She keeps gushing on Shane._

_Well, shit. Is he gushing back?_ Daryl asked as he climbed under the covers.

_He gushes with everyone._

Before Daryl could think of a response, Rick texted again. _You got a girlfriend or anything, Dixon?_

_Shit no. I ain’t much of a catch._

_Don’t sell yourself short. You have mad skills on Planet Zombie! Very appealing!_

Daryl laughed. _To girls? Have you ever met girls? Mad skills on Planet Zombie is not on anyone’s list of must-haves for a boyfriend._

_I’m serious. You’re a great team player. I bet if Tara had to pick one of us she’d pick you in a heartbeat._

Daryl rolled his eyes. _She’s gay, dumbass._

_Yeah, well that’s the only reason she hasn’t tried to flirt with you._

The thought of Tara flirting was hilarious. Daryl was fairly certain that it wasn’t flirting that got her a girlfriend. She probably pointed to some girl and just demanded “You. You’re dating me now.”

Rick texted again. _Why don’t you think you’re a catch?_

_You know the gist. My old man was a dick so I got scars still from that shit. And Merle can’t afford to keep me in clothes so’s I mostly just wear his old crap. I’m just not easy on the eyes._

_I doubt that. You seem like the type to be self-deprecating all the time._

_Nice big word, Mr. I Hate English._

_So do you have your eye on anyone?_

_Nah. Not really._ And that was true. Girls didn’t do much for Daryl. He hadn’t allowed himself to think too deeply on it. He masturbated. Everyone did. But he wasn’t picturing hot models from TV. He usually just pictured a generic couple doing it. He didn’t think too deeply on that, either. 

_How bad were things back with your pa? You mention his knocking you around. before, but I don’t think I realized you had scars from it. That’s pretty serious, isn’t it?_

Daryl sighed. He didn’t even talk in detail to Merle about these things. But Rick wanted to know. For whatever reason he wanted to know _Daryl_ and this was a part of Daryl’s story.

_It was shitty. He drank a lot and needed someone to beat on to feel like a bigger man, I guess._

_Shit._

Daryl shrugged even though Rick couldn’t see it.

_S’ok. Hell, I didn’t know no better till I got to high school. Thought that’s what everyone’s life was like._

_It’s not okay._ Rick simply texted and Daryl got the feeling he might be mad. He didn’t know what to say next. Luckily, Rick jumped back in.

_Wish I’d have been there with my level thirty-five Colt Python._

Daryl snorted, picturing a little curly haired teen holding a gun to Will Dixon’s head. Hell, he’d have loved to have seen it. 

_I wish you could have, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I don't have the time to respond to comments anymore, but I love getting every single one. Thanks so much for keeping me always motivated!
> 
> To all of you who are digging on caring Merle... I think you'll enjoy this fic! :-D


	4. Level 60 Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotr58 Rocks!

It was just the two of them; Eugene was at a Mensa meeting, Tara was out with her girlfriend, and Abe was at a Houston Astros home game. 

“You think Eugene’s gonna be pissed we’re playing without him?” Rick asked. 

“Yup. That’s what makes it more fun! Besides, everyone will be thankful if we get a good haul of supplies tonight.”

“You make a good point, but we can’t fuck this up. Eugene will totally notice if our characters lose experience points.”

“We won’t fuck it up. We’re the best two players,” Daryl said with uncharacteristic cockiness. 

They took the team’s van to an area they hadn’t scoured yet. Sure there was a chance they could run into another team or a load of zombies, but they had good weapons and their lives were fully charged. They already had a fairly good load in the back of the van: food packs, gasoline and ammo. They’d found it all on an abandoned boat and had successfully navigated a shit-ton of walkers to get it. 

“Should we check that gas station?” Rick asked as it came into view on their screen. “I see a candy machine.”

“Yeah, let’s check it out. I don’t see any Zombies showing up on the radar screen. We should be okay to stop.”

They pulled the van into the parking lot and Rick went to try to break open the candy machine with his red-handled machete while Daryl banged at the gas station door trying to lure any dead ones to it so he’d know what was ahead of him. Another character flew onto the screen and bumped past Rick. 

Daryl raised his weapon at the same time Rick did, both locking their aim on the stranger. It was another player. Solo by the looks of it. He clicked his comm unit so he could talk to the guy.

“Back up, now!” Daryl growled. 

“Hands up,” Rick added. 

The new character had long brown hair and wore a handkerchief over his face. Sketchy. Definitely sketchy. 

“Jesus Christ,” Daryl mumbled when he noticed the name hovering over the other character. 

“Just Jesus,” he said.

“A little full of yourself, aren’t you?” Rick asked.

“Look guys, I’m just running from the dead.”

“Why ain’t ya just fightin’ ‘em?” Daryl asked. “And where’s the rest of your team?”

“Solo tonight. And there are about twelve or thirteen dead on the way. I start running when they hit double digits. I’m already short on life.”

Daryl swung his screen around to check the area.

“I don’t see any…” Before Daryl could finish his sentence he flipped his screen forward again and watched, speechless, as the white van took off. “Check your storage, Rick. Did he Control B your keys?

“Yup,” Rick answered. “He swiped them.”

“Son of a bitch. That takes a level 60 thief! I’ve never even seen one.”

“Eugene is gonna be pissed if we don’t have that van in our inventory,” Rick sighed.

“Guess we better run then.”

Rick and Daryl spent the early evening chasing after Jesus and laughing at their own pathetic moves. When the rest of the group came back online, they got a scolding for losing the loot they found and leaving the van at the bottom of a lake. Jesus had wanted to join the group, but after the van sank, Rick and Daryl gave him a firm no. There was no way they could trust a thief.

The next day at school Daryl was still hyped up from the midnight run they’d made with the entire group at a Zombie-filled grocery store. They’d scored big and Daryl had laughed all night as Rick kept using puns about that Jesus character. Together they told the rest of the team how the whole pathetic two-man run went and everyone got quite the chuckle out of it. 

That afternoon, Daryl was tapping his foot and zoning out as Mr. Jones talked about Nixon’s legacy when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He used his patented stretch move to get it out and read Rick’s text under his desk.

_Just saw Lori and Shane kissing in the gym. They didn’t know I was there._

“Shit,” Daryl whispered under his breath. He looked up and saw Andrea looking down her nose at him as usual. He raised his hand and spoke before he was called on.

“Mr. J, I gotta hit the can.”

Mr. Jones rolled his eyes. “Class is over in ten minutes.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, man. When you gotta piss, you gotta piss.”

Mr. Jones let his forehead drop into his hand. “Fine. No dawdling. And next time learn to ask in a less crass way please.”

Daryl got up to get the bathroom pass, looking down at Andrea as he walked out. 

“If you stopped staring at me all the time my presence would be less offensive to you,” he snarled.

By the time he reached the john, he’d gotten a second text. 

_Shit. What do I do? Confront them? Pretend I didn’t see it?_

_Well, you could dump her._ Daryl suggested.

_Oh, good. You’re here._

_Skipping history, so no prob. What do think you’ll do?_

_Christ, I don’t know. To be honest, I’m not that surprised Lori would do it, but Shane? He was supposed to be my best friend._

_He sounds like a douche._ Daryl typed. If someone actually had friends, why would they ever risk losing them? It was beyond his understanding.

_I’m almost madder at him than her. I guess you’re right. Just dump her. My heart wasn’t in it anyway. She was no Juliet._

_So what are you going to do about Shane?_

_Well, I guess just tell him I saw them and then start giving him the cold shoulder. I’m not good at confrontation._

Daryl wasn’t surprised to hear that. Rick came across as a very calm, peaceful person. It was one of the things Daryl admired and liked about him.

_Don’t need him anyway. You’ve been a better friend than he has._

Daryl smiled, proud of such an accomplishment...to be a good friend. Who knew he had it in him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I last posted a fic so I'm loving the comments and I again thank every one of you for taking the time to leave them.


	5. Never Know What You'll Find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the great Lotr58!

“Let’s try it again,” Abraham said firmly.

“We’ve tried it three times already,” Rick said. “We’re not a high enough level for this challenge yet.”

“It doesn’t have to do with level, it has to do with skill,” Abraham barked back.

“Look, assholes,” Tara interrupted. “The reward on this hospital thing isn’t even that good.”

“A reward is a reward,” Eugene argued. “The odds of us finding this facility again are slim to no damn good and we could use the weapons cache that’s dangling in front of us like a carrot on a stick.”

“We’re just going to waste ammo,” Daryl added. “Look how much we wasted trying to save this girl the last three times. I say we come back when we’re stronger.”

“And go where now?” Abraham asked, annoyed. “We have no home base anymore since Terminus turned out to be after our asses in more ways than one. We just supposed to wander off into gameland until we stumble into something we don’t have charts for yet.”

“Why not?” Daryl added. “Never know what you’ll find.”

“Tara, where do you stand on this,” Rick asked.

“I say we kick this chick to the curb and move on with shit already.”

“Wait, wait, wait…this is my team and I’m the head honcho _and_ the commander-in-chief. I’ve been playing this game longer than anyone and I say...”

“You’re already outnumbered, Mullet. Me, Rick, and Tara want out,” Daryl said.

“Fine,” Eugene pouted. “But I make decisions on which direction we begin our peregrination. Since, like I reminded everyone, I’ve got the most experience points.”

“Daryl,” Rick said with a long, drawn-out sigh.

“It just means a long journey. Com’on Eugene, speak like a normal human being will yah. You’re giving Rick a headache.”

They finally started taking off towards who knew where, shooting at squirrels and deer for food rations as they went. The hunting duties usually fell to Daryl since he had the best weapon for it. By the end of the evening, they were in the middle of nowhere, low on food and water, and desperate to log off so they could get a break from Eugene’s whining.

Merle was home anyway and had been bitching about Daryl hogging the TV for a good half hour.

“Fine, it’s yours,” Daryl said like he was making a difficult concession. 

“Drove by your school today, kid,” Merle said as he dropped two microwave dinners in front of them.

“And?” Daryl asked, knowing he was somehow already in trouble for something.

“Board out front says there’s a school dance this weekend.”

Daryl burst out laughing. “Are you shittin’ me? Are you gonna tell me I should go to a _school dance_??”

Merle flicked a forkful of peas at his little brother. “Shut that mouth, boy. I’m saying you’re eighteen and you ain’t never had a piece of ass. Might be a good place to go shopping.”

“Why are you so concerned about me getting a piece of ass anyway?” Daryl asked, his mouth full of Salisbury Steak.

Merle gave him a look and Daryl could tell he had more on his mind than he was gonna let on.

“Ain’t gonna keep you here for-damn-ever. You need to grow up and find a girl and settle down somewhere that’s not in my house.” 

Merle talked tough, but it never hurt Daryl’s feelings because despite that outward bravado, this was still the guy who would walk in the door while Daryl was taking a beating and throw himself into a brawl with the old man just to protect his baby brother.

Daryl sighed. The same conversation that kept coming up. Pushing him into girls. He hated those conversations because he didn’t quite understand himself, much less be able to explain himself to Merle.

“Well, I ain’t goin’ to no damn dance.”

“So what are your plans Saturday? Sit at home with a bunch of nerds staring at a screen all night? That’s like the male equivalent of a knitting circle. Boy, you got to find some other hobbies.”

“I have other hobbies. I’m going to read in my room,” Daryl said as he dropped his fork in the now-empty tray.

“At least make sure there’s a girl in the damn story!” Merle shouted after him. 

Daryl slammed his door shut and plopped onto his bed. The whole team had been online by the time he’d logged on that evening so he hadn’t been able to talk to Rick yet about what happened with confronting Shane. He pulled out his cell phone.

 _So what ended up happening today? You talk to Shane?_ For some reason Daryl was incredibly invested in the story of Rick’s day-to-day life. 

His phone rang instead of dinging with a message. It was Rick. A strange flutter of excitement made Daryl shiver before he answered. 

“So what went down, Grimes?” Daryl asked by way of greeting.

“Okay, well, I told him during Woodworking. Probably shouldn’t have brought it up where I could get at a power tool. But I did. I said…’Saw you earlier. In the gym.”

“Ohhh. How’d he respond?”

“So he freezes, right? And slowly looks over at me and says...get this…’Yeah, I have gym second period,’ like I’m a dumbass.”

“He had to know what you meant.”

“You’d think but there’s a strong chance he really is that damn dumb. So then I tell him he can have Lori because I was planning on breaking up with her after school.”

“Did you?” Daryl asked, strangely interested in that answer above everything else.

“Fuck yes. Told her I’d just plain lost interest.”

“Ouch.”

“Fuck her. You know what the most important thing in a relationship is?”

“Getting laid?” Daryl asked making Rick bark out a laugh.

“No. Trust. Trust and honesty. If you don’t have that you don’t have anything.”

“Sounds like it’d be nice to have something like that.”

“Anyway. Fuck those two. I don’t need ‘em anyways. I got you.”

Daryl blushed at that.

“You know Merle was on my ass earlier to go to a goddamn school dance?”

“Oh yeah? You going?”

“What the fuck would I go for,” Daryl laughed. “I don’t got no friends much less a girl.”

“I wish we lived closer,” Rick said with a sigh. “I’d go to the dance with you.”

Daryl felt those shivers again, like worms wiggling around his insides. Neither of them said anything for a few long dragged on moments. 

“You really not going?” Rick asked.

“Huh?” Daryl responded, coming out of a bit of a daze from picturing the image he had of Rick in a tux. 

“The dance. You really not going?”

“Nah, no way,” Daryl said, then against his better judgement, “Not if you’re not here.”

They were quiet again, Daryl picking at a fingernail and Rick tapping a finger against something on the other end of the line. 

“You know it’s weird that we don’t know what each other looks like,” Rick said. “What if I was walking by one day and saw you? It’d be nice to stop and talk.”

“You planning on going for a walk in Georgia sometime soon?” Daryl asked with a husky chuckle.

“Send me a pic,” Rick said. Daryl could hear a smile through the phone.

“No, man. Why?”

“I want to know who I’m talking to.”

“Well if I send one, you gotta too.”

“Okay. I’m gonna hang up and take one. Text you in a minute,” Rick said and he hung up before Daryl could even respond. 

He looked at his phone blankly, oddly excited about seeing Rick’s real face. He tapped a finger on his screen, wondering if he should take a picture too. He wasn’t very photogenic and he suddenly really wanted to be better looking. He sat frozen in place until he heard his phone ding.

He looked at it and gasped. Rick was…Rick was... he was downright beautiful. Flawless skin, thick wavy hair, bright blue eyes and plump lips upturned in a cute little smile. He was...cute. 

Daryl sighed. He’d known for a while why girls didn’t do it for him; he’d just been hiding himself from it because he knew Merle wouldn’t accept it. And he knew if his Pa ever found out...he’d be dead.

He ran a finger over the picture. He looked just like what Daryl had imagined. There was a kindness in his eyes that Daryl wasn’t used to seeing. Everything about him was perfect and Daryl was starting to feel a bit awkward at the fact that he seemed to be crushing on a man, on _this_ man, his best friend.

 _Well? Your pic?_ Rick texted, snapping Daryl out of his swirling, confused thoughts.

Daryl sighed and switched his phone to the selfie mode. He’d never done that before. Ever. Not once. He tried to smile and hated it so he snapped a photo where he just looked serious...and suspicious. A look he wore all the time. 

Daryl looked at Rick’s picture again before he sent his own and he bit his lip as he let his thoughts roam. He wasn’t really familiar with flirting, but...some of that chatter just then...it seemed like those moments in movies where you realize something is growing. He looked at his own photo again and thought at least there weren’t any scars showing or any ripped clothing. He pushed send.

Only seconds later he got a response.

_Wow._

Daryl prayed that Rick would keep talking. He had no idea how to respond to that.

 _You look just like I’d pictured._ Rick texted.

 _You, too,_ Daryl responded. _Love those curls_. After Daryl pushed send he face palmed. Love those curls?!? What made him say that? Aside from the fact that he did actually love those curls. Was it too complimentary? Was it weird? Would Rick think…

 _Love those eyes._ Rick texted.

Daryl was actually physically sweating from nerves. He shoved a balled fist against his crotch to try and press down his growing erection. This was it. He was gay. He was gay and he had the most serious crush on his best friend...that he’d never actually met. For fourteen long minutes neither of them responded, until finally Rick sent a last text.

_Talk to you tomorrow. We have to get the team to some shelter now that we’ve convinced our fearless leader to abandon the hospital mission._

Daryl exhaled a held breath he’d been holding from the topic change. _Yup. Talk then. Bye._

He put his phone down and stared into space for a while before he picked it back up and looked at Rick’s picture again. He really was the sweetest looking thing. Nothing hard about him, all soft features and gentle eyes. His stomach felt a surge of emptiness at the thought of how far away he was and how small the odds were that he was even gay. He’d been dating a girl for months. It couldn’t really be flirting.

Daryl brushed his teeth, stripped down to his boxers, turned off the light and crawled into bed. He lay there, still frozen in scattered unfamiliar thoughts. Thoughts of bright blue eyes and curly brown hair and the kindest voice he’d ever heard. It wasn’t long before a hand had snaked inside his boxers to cup at his erection. 

He pictured those plump lips from the photo, imagined gentle hands pulling him close. Let himself think about Rick’s lips coming tantalizingly close to his own. _I’d go to the dance with you_ , he thought and goosebumps spread over his arms and legs. He fisted his cock in his hand and moaned softly, fully allowing himself to drown in thoughts of this man as his body tingled with need for release. It was easier than he thought to picture a man like this, almost natural. The thoughts of a flat, bare chest against his own, the heat of the other man’s cock, the feel of rough fingers running up and down his back. His body writhed under the covers as he fucked into his hand.

Concentrating on thoughts of a kiss, Daryl parted his lips and squeezed his eyes shut, his hips still humping into his fist. He breathed out strangled cries and groans as he imagined Rick biting and sucking and licking his lips.

“Fuck,” he whispered into the empty room. “Fuck, Rick.” His brain spun with excitement as he imagined the feel of Rick’s equally hard cock, hot against his own. “Fuck.”

Daryl’s writhing became more frantic, his breath more rapid, a pressure building inside him. He stroked himself up and down, hard and fast until the pressure burst like a waterfall cascading over a mountain and his arms fell away, boneless. 

He lay there, sated and filthy, wondering why he’d never let himself have thoughts like that before, then he remembered Merle and his dad and he blushed with shame. This would not be okay. Not for Daryl Dixon. He started feeling sick to his stomach. It’s bad enough he was already such an outcast, but now? There wasn’t any way to fight it off. He was falling for Rick in a big way, regardless of how much he might try not to. And he was gay. Of that there was no doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's still into it!


	6. Realizing Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Lotr58 for the beta!

The next day at school, Daryl was more self-conscious than normal about making eye contact with anyone. He walked from class to class in a daze. Around lunchtime, he noticed Aaron and Eric in the hall. They were the only openly gay couple at Senoia High and Daryl knew them by name only. He watched and wondered how they could do it, how they could come out and not care what anyone thought. They walked side-by-side holding hands while other students chattered away with them like it was no big deal. For a moment, Daryl started to fantasize that it _was_ no big deal, but just as quickly he flashed back to his father calling him a faggot and beating him with the buckle of his belt. He could almost feel the pain. Anytime Daryl was too sensitive, that’s what he got – accusations that he was gay and a beating that lasted longer than usual.

In history class he wondered if he should have texted Rick about something, anything. But before he could give it too much thought, his phone buzzed.

_Just want to make sure you aren’t...like...freaked out or anything._

Daryl cocked his head at the message. Freaked out about what, he wondered nervously. Was the flirting real and not just his imagination? 

 

 _Freaked out about what?_ Daryl asked innocently.

He waited, anxious for the answer, his nerves making his foot tap uncontrollably. 

_Nothing, I guess._

_Well, there’s something you’re worried about. Tell me,_ Daryl typed. If something was happening he wanted to be in on it for fuck’s sake.

_I just worried that I might have freaked you out about how much I like you._

_I like you too, man._

_I mean I LIKE you. Like, that’s the reason I stopped being so interested in Lori...because I was interested in you._

Daryl’s heart thudded so hard in his chest that he couldn’t even hear Mr. Jones droning on about the counterculture in the 1960’s and 70’s. Shit. Shit. He whipped his hand up in the air.

“Mr. Dixon,” Mr. Jones said as he rolled his eyes. “Let me guess. You have to go to the bathroom.”

“Yeah.”

“Why is it, I wonder, that you always have to go during _my_ class?”

“Too much water at lunch?”

“Just go, Daryl. But tomorrow, you visit the men’s room before you set foot in here.”

“Deal, sir,” Daryl said as he grabbed the pass and rushed out the door. He slammed into the men’s room, his stomach feeling like he’d been up and down on a roller coaster since he got Rick’s last text. Shit. He was flirting. He likes _me_ , Daryl thought. He _likes_ me. Daryl’s stomach felt like a butterfly riot and he ran into one of the stalls to throw up. Part of him was terrified, part was curious, part was flashing back to his father and part was giddy as a goddamn school girl.

He rinsed out his mouth and then paced the bathroom wondering if Rick partook of the same activity that he had the night before. He imagined that sweet, naive face slack with desire and groaning from the beginnings of an orgasm. Fuck, it was a hell of a hot image. Fuck. He was gay. Daryl was _gay_. Gay and had someone he wanted to be gay _with_. 

At least it was impossible for it to be anything other than fantasy since they were so far apart. That would keep things from getting too real.

 _Please say something._ Rick wrote.

Daryl could almost hear the worry in his voice and he quickly grew fiercely protective. He didn’t want Rick to ever worry on his watch. He wanted to comfort him, talk sweet to him. He wanted to love him. He hopped up on the sink counter and swung his feet as he typed.

_I LIKE you, too. I just hadn’t...realized things like that about myself until now. I’m not freaked out at you. I might be freaked out at me._

_OMG. Really? Cause I have to admit. Last night. That picture. I had a really good time with my imagination._

Daryl choked out a laugh and felt the heat rising to his cheeks. 

_Me too. First time I ever let myself imagine something like that._

_Coming out can be hard, but I’m here for you. I got through it. Lori and Shane even knew I was Bi._

Daryl laughed again and shook his head.

_Oh, I can’t come out. My brother would probably kick me out and my dad would literally beat me until I was dead._

Rick’s life must be so damn different. Daryl wished he could be a real part of it, but such things just weren’t Dixon luck. Daryl wasn’t made to be openly gay, but this little secret, having Rick over the phone...Daryl could have this. He really could.

 _I understand. But I’m still going to want you._ Rick wrote. _How are you dealing with the self realization?_

_It’s weird. But it feels like relief._

Daryl smiled at the thought of being wanted, of being cared about. He’d never felt something so sweet and real. Real even though it wasn’t. Being wanted felt like...like winning. Like being warm by a fire. Like the setting sun shining against your skin. The school bell rang loud and shrill, pulling him out of his thoughts. He’d completely missed the end of history class.

_Gotta go, man. But can we- talk tonight? After the game?_

_Of course. I always want to talk to you._

***********

“Great, it’s starting to rain. That’s gonna deplete our lives slowly but surely,” Rick groaned.

“You know, scientifically speaking, you really do weaken from...”

“Shut up, Eugene!” Rick and Daryl said simultaneously.

Daryl opened up his charts and searched the area. He saw a small barn not far from where they stood.

“Hey,” he shouted. “There’s a barn!”

Once they were all inside, they tried to hydrate and feed their characters enough to keep them alive. Food and water was still in short supply.

“Mother Douchebags! This game sucks a bag of dicks. We haven’t seen any action in days and that about boils my onions,” Abe complained.

“You have to be patient sometimes,” Rick said calmly.

“We just need to…”

“Guys! There’s walkers at the door. A shit ton of them!” Tara interrupted as she pushed her character against the barn doors to fight it. Everyone else moved their characters and control-A’d like crazy. 

“Keep ‘em shut!” Daryl yelled. “If we all die it brings us all the way back to the prison!” 

“Rick! What are you doing?” Tara shouted. “Your push is only level 30, change out your weapon!”

“Fuck off, Tara,” Daryl said. “He’s getting it. We got this.”

“Sorry!” Rick said. “My character’s hand was right on top of Daryl’s and I got distracted.”

Daryl froze. Is he really gonna do this, _here_?

“Daydream about your hand holding later, dick-nozzle,” Abe said. “This is life or back to prison!”

“Keep up the progress. We’re getting it!” Eugene said excitedly.  
After another five minutes of fighting, the doors stayed closed and the zombies seemed to have disappeared.

“Man, we gotta find supplies...like asap,” Abraham said.

“By the way, I think Abe and Eugene owe me $20 apiece. Put it in the mail, boys!” Tara laughed.

“For what?” Daryl asked.

“I called it that you and Rick were hooking up.”

“Whoa, wait. We’re not...there isn’t…” Daryl stuttered.

“We haven’t even met in real life yet. Nothing counts until then,” Rick said calmly.

Daryl’s jaw dropped. How could they all just so easily assume he was gay?! Was he doing something subconsciously? Would Merle find out? What did Rick mean “until then”. Was he expecting a then, a real life?

“Just don’t forget about our missions once you’re umping buglies,” Abraham added. “Dixon, you’ll have to let us know if Rick uses his level 30 push better in real life.”

Daryl tried to play it cool with the group. It was out there and believe it or not, no one seemed to think any different about him.

“Well, I can tell you already that your mama uses it pretty good, Ford,” Daryl finally responded.

His earphones were filled with a group “oooohhhhh” and then a mix of chuckling and laughter.

“Alright morons. I gotta go,” Daryl said.

“I’ll call you in a few, Daryl” Rick said followed by the other three mimicking his voice _”I’ll call you in a few, Daryl”_

Daryl tugged off the headset and stared at the computer as each of the characters disappeared. This was really happening. A kind of...relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you enjoy the show tonight. With any luck I won't spend the entire time crying like last week.


	7. Facetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta’d By lotr58!

The phone rang about ten minutes after Daryl logged off and he picked it up without having any idea of what he was going to say.

“Before you say anything, don’t be mad,” Rick rushed.

“Why am I mad?” Everything that seemed so simple with Rick the night before suddenly became completely confusing. Hell, Dary didn’t _know_ how to have a relationship.

“Because I outed us to the group.”

“Yeah. You did do that,” Daryl answered, still in a bit of a daze. Having a thing with Rick like he was still seemed so unreal. “I’m mad. I guess. I mean...I should be, right?”

Rick’s response was nothing but a giggle.

“Look, man. I done told you I don’t got no girl. Ain’t never had one neither. And sure as shit didn’t have no guy. I don’t...I don’t know how to do this.”

“Daryl, you are the sweetest damn thing,” Rick said softly.

His voice and his words made Daryl’s stomach drop. He’s never had these feelings before...physical feelings just from talking with someone. He’d never been anyone’s _sweetest damn thing._ It was...exciting.

“I just thought it would be like practice,” Rick added. “A little sneak peak at what coming out could be like. I should have asked before I did it, though. I get over-eager sometimes.”

“Well, nobody seemed to give a shit,” Daryl responded.

“Yup. Isn’t that great? You’d be surprised how many people you worry about end up not really making a big deal of it.”

“Merle would make a big deal. Trust me.”

“Well, maybe. But like the other kids in school and the random people you pass on the street everyday…”

“I live in Georgia, Rick. It ain’t like Virginia down here.” Daryl thought for a moment then added, “But actually there is a gay couple in my school. They hold hands in the hallway and everything.”

“How does everyone treat them?” Rick asked.

“Normal.”

“See?”

“Well as long as my old man’s alive, I gotta pretend I’m straight.”

They kept on talking about school, about new ideas for the attack at the hospital on Planet Zombie, they wondered who would survive best in a real apocalypse, talked about what they wanted to do after high school, and laughed about stories from one another’s childhood. Before Daryl knew it, it was 3:30 a.m.

“Shit, I should probably go,” Daryl said, very much not wanting to go, but knowing he’d need some sleep because Merle’d never let him skip.

“Yeah, me too,” Rick said sullenly. “This was kinda like a first date, y’know?”

Daryl laughed. “With phone dates I’ll never know if you’re the type to hold the door for me,” he joked.

“I would,” Rick answered. “I’d love doting on you. So sweet and naive. I’d want to show you everythang.”

“Everything?” Daryl asked flirtatiously. At least he thought it was flirtatious.

“Yup. Hand holding. Cuddling. Kissing. Other thangs.”

“You ever done it before, Rick? With a man, I mean.”

“Just once. Guy I dated before Lori.”

“Did you like...love him?”

“Thought I did at the time. I was young. He turned out to be a bit of a jerk.”

They were quiet a moment then Rick asked, “So I’m guessing you haven’t...you’re...a virgin?”

“Course,” Daryl answered.

“I want to kiss you so bad, Daryl,” Rick said softly. “Want to show you how much I like you. Make you understand it better.”

“I...I..want that, too.”

“I want to meet you, y’know,” Rick said.

Daryl bit at a nail. It seemed completely unfathomable to be this person with Rick out in the real world. To really touch, to see, to kiss? It seemed like a fantasy that was far out of reach.

“Would you ever let me? Come down there I mean?”

“Nine hours?” Daryl asked.

“Once I graduate I’m going to start working as an admin at my dad’s police station. I’ll be able to make the gas money easy. And money for a hotel room.”

“I...just can’t even imagine it.”

“Imagine what?”

“Touching you. In real life.”

“Do you want to?” Rick asked.

“Fuck yes,” Daryl said as he rubbed at his stirring cock. 

“Then I’ll find a way to get down there this summer. You’ll learn that I’m a very determined person, Daryl.”

“Good,” Daryl said softly, “Cause I can’t wait to see you.” They both remained silent for a few moments until Daryl whispered, “Talk to you tomorrow.” He hung up and grinned into his pillow. He had a boyfriend. Someone who wanted to talk to him, who wanted to listen. Someone who hoped to touch him in real life, hold him, kiss him. For the first time ever, Daryl fell asleep happy, the grin never leaving his lips.

Several weeks later, school was finally over. Rick had started working with his dad and Daryl had gotten an apprenticeship as a mechanic. Their conversations had continued to flow easily, talking about everything and anything and often taking half an hour to say goodbye. They’d had over a dozen winning battles in the game with the group and Daryl had started flirting openly as they played. 

Things were as good as they could be considering the distance. It did become frustrating that Daryl had grown so damn close to Rick, yet they hadn’t even shared a single innocent kiss yet. That was new though, that Daryl would think “yet”. He’d gone from being uncomfortable over the thought of meeting in person to aching for the time to come and believing in “yet”. 

They’d just finished up an initial attack on the compound and logged off for the night when Daryl’s phone rang. He pressed accept on the facetime call and held the phone up as he curled up in a ball on his bed.

“I’ve got $400 saved up. Another four and I think I can come down,” Rick said right off the bat.

“I still can’t believe it,” Daryl said with a chuckle. “Actually seeing you for real with my own two eyes, running my fingers through those curls.”

Rick laughed in that bashful way he had. “Why are you so obsessed with my curls?” He asked as he tugged on one.

“Cause they’re adorable,” Daryl whispered as if someone might eavesdrop on their private conversation. “You’re adorable.”

They were quiet for a moment and Daryl bit at his lip wishing they could have more right now than just words and a grainy FaceTime video. Blood burned in his veins because they were both clearly horny and lovesick.

“I want to run my hands over every square inch of your body, Daryl,” Rick murmured into the phone. The intimacy of the whispered words had Daryl’s flesh prickling with goosebumps. Rick was in the same position, lying in bed and staring into his phone. 

The house was quiet with Merle still out at a party. There were no sounds except for the summer breeze against the loose shutter outside his window. Everything was calm, quiet.

“I want to kiss those lips. I can tell they’re very suckable,” Daryl said shyly.

“I think you’ve got some suckable parts over there, too, Dixon.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Daryl was just on the right side of exhausted where he felt like he was floating and though his surroundings were peaceful, his body and mind were buzzing with electricity. They stayed wordless, both touching themselves and gasping as they tried to keep eye contact with the facetime. 

“Rick, I’d let you do anything you’d want,” Daryl whined as his climax drew near.

“Fuck, Daryl. The things I’d do to you...you can’t even imagine.”

“Would you let me do that? Get you there?” Rick asked quietly.

“Pft… ain’t gonna stop ya,” Daryl said with a snort.

“You have no idea how good it’s going to feel. You think talking about it and thinking about it gets you hot, wait til I’m right there having my way with you.”

“Fuck, Rick. You’re gonna make me…” Daryl let his sentence die as he rubbed at his dick.

“I wanna make you. Let me hear it, huh? I’ve never heard you come. I wanna know what you sound like, see what you look like.”

“Never heard you neither,” Daryl said, his voice shaky at the thought of rubbing one out with Rick watching his face and listening to his groans.

Pressure built up in Daryl’s balls as he watched Rick’s eyelids flutter shut, little gasps and cries falling from his plump lips and before he knew it, he was coming hard, pulsing out seed in small bursts and nearly crying out from the sheer heaven of it.

Rick came next, making the sweetest, deepest sounds, his soft-featured face slack and his lips parted. Daryl found himself still abuzz with excitement. He was really gonna do it. He was gonna meet Rick Grimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank everyone again for the comments! Sorry again that I don’t have the time to answer everyone- but I do love getting to hear what you all think of each chapter!


	8. Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotr58 is the best!

_August seventeenth._

Daryl read the text as he sat in the breakroom eating a pepperoni pizza Hot Pocket.

_For real? You’re coming down here in three weeks?!_

_Yup. Got accepted to U of Atl and I’m going down to look for a place off campus. My dad’s paying for a room at the Raddisson!_

Before Daryl could respond with excitement, Rick added _my own room ;-)_

 _Isn’t your dad gonna want to come with you?_

Rick’s parents were very involved in his life and a father/son visit would totally be a thing his dad would expect.

_Nah. He knows why I looked at this school._

Daryl took another bite of his still-too-hot lunch. _Why does he think you looked at it?_

_You. Of course._

Daryl started choking on a Frito. He’d told his _parents_? Daryl knew that Rick was out to them...but to talk about relationships with them? He couldn’t even imagine it.

_They were a little worried I was chasing after a guy and not being serious about school, but U of Atl has a good Criminal Justice program and Dad wants me to become a cop like him._

_Is that definitely what you want? Being a cop?_

_Hell, yes. I want to get a real life Level 36 Colt Python and take care of dirtbags like your old man._

Daryl laughed at Rick’s enthusiasm and he felt warm inside at his boyfriend’s desire to want to make things right about his past. 

_I think you may have too glamorous of an image of police work. Cops in my town don’t do nothing but give out speeding tickets._

They chatted a bit longer until Daryl had to go back to work. As he was rolled under a Nissan Sentra, he daydreamed about seeing Rick for the first time. He wondered what Rick smelled like, what he tasted like. Wondered about the feel of the other boy’s flesh against his own. They were going to _meet_. After nearly a year, Daryl was going to be able to touch his boyfriend, touch the first person he’d ever loved, the first person he’d ever wanted to touch. The day ended after way too long of an afternoon and without the Nissan’s transmission work being finished.

Daryl gave most of his paycheck to Merle each week for rent, but he’d been stockpiling some cash so he’d be able to meet Rick in clothes without holes. Rick wouldn’t have cared either way but it mattered to Daryl. He wanted to look his best. That weekend he went out to a nearby department store to figure out how shopping worked. There were so many clothes it was almost overwhelming. He saw a sign for a dressing room, so he guessed he’d be able to try things on to see how he looked. He wasn’t stupid enough to believe that clothes would make him better looking, but he hoped they’d at least make him appear less homeless.

He backed up from a rack of jeans and bumped into someone, quickly turning around to apologize. He already felt incredibly out of place and he sure as shit didn’t want to draw anymore attention to himself than his torn jeans and worn out shirt already did.

When he turned, he was face to face with Andrea Harrison from history class. She wore a JC Penny’s name tag and held some kind of pricing device in her hand.

“Oh, Christ. You,” Daryl said.

Andrea smiled. “No need to be an asshole, Dixon. Do you need help with anything or what?”

“Not from you,” Daryl answered with a snarl.

“Are you actually shopping for _new_ clothes?” she asked judgmentally.

“None of your damn business, blondie.”

“Look,” Andrea said with a hand on her hip. “We’re adults now. I know I was rude in school and I apologize. My job is to be here to help customers and I’m here. So…I dunno...let me help.”

Daryl rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’m just looking for a nice outfit.”

“Ah. Got a date?”

“Yes, if you can believe it,” Daryl said sarcastically.

“She anyone I know from school?”

Daryl looked at her and narrowed his eyes. Who gave a shit what she thought? Maybe he could...maybe he could test out this coming out thing. Afterall, he was going to be sitting in downtown Atlanta in a few weeks on a _date_ with a _man_ who’d probably be holding doors for him and bringing him flowers. Rick was a romantic, Daryl had learned that above everything else.

“No. _He_ lives in Virginia.” Daryl stood, his body in a defensive posture, prepared to tell her to fuck off.

“Really? Huh.”

“That all you’re gonna say?”

Andrea shrugged. “No. It’s just...well it makes you more interesting.”

Daryl snorted out a laugh. 

“First time meeting him in person?”

“Yeah,” Daryl said, biting on a nail.

“Well, you’ll need to wear blue. It’ll bring out your eyes. Come with me.”

Daryl followed, fairly stunned. She didn’t seem fazed at all. He just came out to someone in real life and didn’t have to be on the defense. Rick was gonna be so proud. He pulled out his cell and texted _Rick! I just came out to a department store worker!!_

As Andrea started digging through a rack of button-ups, Rick responded. _How’d it feel, sweetheart?_

Daryl wasn’t sure what it was about those words that could trigger his heart to beat faster, but whenever Rick called him sweetheart he felt fairly certain he was going to faint.

 _Felt free._ Daryl responded.

He spent the afternoon trying on clothes for Andrea and walked out with two new pairs of jeans and three new shirts, all blue. He also grabbed a new pack of black boxer briefs. It hadn’t left his mind for a second that they wouldn’t just be seeing one another, they’d be seeing _all_ of one another. 

That night they had another long battle on Planet Zombie. They’d led a horde of the undead to the sanctuary to starve out the bad guys. They almost lost it to the zombies themselves a few times during the mission, but Eugene did finally get his cape, so they’d have had mega cures if anyone died.

Daryl and Rick talked openly about their upcoming visit, while Tara reminded everyone that Eugene and Abe still owed her twenty bucks.

After the mission, their characters stood motionless on the screen as they discussed their next moves. Merle walked in with fried chicken from KFC, so Daryl excused himself from the game to spend time with his big brother. He still hadn’t stopped bitching about Daryl playing too many video games even with school over, so Daryl tried to pay him full attention sometimes. He wasn’t ready to move out quite yet and he didn’t want to be kicked to the curb.

“Still with that damn game,” Merle grumbled with his mouth full of chicken. “Ain’t there no guys at work you can go hang with? Play some pool, meet some chicks. They just opened that nudie bar down the road and they let in 18+. Actually, maybe you and I can go.”

Daryl started picking at the skin of a chicken leg. “Merle,” he sighed, not even sure what to say next. He just knew he couldn’t keep pushing this “meet some chicks” thing off much longer. It _was_ getting suspicious.

Merle sighed too and put down the chicken breast he’d been gnawing on. He pushed back from the table and put his hands on the tops of his legs like he was bracing himself for something. 

“What?” he said in a way that sounded like he really didn’t want to know what.

“I ain’t like you, man. You know that.”

“Sure you are. We’s both Dixon’s. Both survivors. Both don’t take no shit from no one.”

Daryl pushed back from the table too, already starting to feel queasy.

“What makes you think I’d be interested in a nudie bar?”

“Well, you’re a man,” Merle quickly answered. “You trying to tell me you ain’t?”

“Merle. I love you. You saved my life, you know that. I don’t want you to hate me or kick me out, but you’ve gotta know, man…I’m gay.”

Daryl felt sick. He’d said it. He’d said those three simple words, finally. And he said them to _Merle_.

Merle stood and rubbed a hand over his face as he paced the kitchen.

“Please don’t be mad, Merle. I can’t help it. I can’t help how I…”

“Boy, do you really think I’d hate you for being a goddamn queer?”

“Well,” Daryl said. “Yes.”

“I ain’t Pa, ya fucker. So stop sitting there all shaky waiting for a fist to fly. It insults me.”

“I never said you’d hit…”

“Are you _sure_?” Merle interrupted. 

“Sure what?”

“That you’re a queer! What do you think I’m talking about!? Jesus, kid. You really think I could possibly be thinking about something other than that right now?”

“You _are_ mad,” Daryl said softly.

“I just don’t get it. I mean...how does someone even know that?”

“I like guys,” Daryl said matter-of-factly. “It’s surprisingly simple to know.”

“How do you know you like ‘em? You ain’t never been with one. You don’t ever leave the damn house!”

“How did you know you liked girls?” Daryl responded.

Merle just shook his head and continued to pace. “You’re goddamn lucky you’re out of that house. Pa’d have killed you.”

“Yeah. I know.”

Finally Merle stopped pacing and leaned back on the counter. “Well. It’s Georgia. Probably the only damn queer in this whole town, so if you don’t got no options maybe you’ll like...learn to settle for a woman.”

“Would you ever be able to settle for a man? Besides, I already have...I can just take care of myself, okay? You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I’ll always worry about you,” Merle said with disappointment, like his load in life just increased three-fold. “Your life ain’t been easy as it is. This is gonna just make things harder.”

“It doesn’t feel hard. It feels easy to be in love with…”

“In love?! You telling me you met someone in the ten minutes you leave this house each day to go back and forth to work?”

Daryl picked up his barely-touched plate and brought it to the trash can. 

“His name’s Rick. I met him through Planet Zombie.”

Merle was frozen, looking at his brother in complete disbelief before he barked out a laugh.

“ _That’s_ why I can’t get your ass off this sofa?”

“Merle. This is who I am. It’s that simple.”

Merle opened a cupboard as if he was looking for something, then slammed it shut. “Go to your room,” he grumbled.

“Merle. I’m eighteen. You can’t...”

“I said go to your damn room. You’re living under my roof, you’ll do what I say. I can’t look at you right now. Okay? Give me some damn time!”

Daryl walked over to his bedroom door, shoulders slumped, feet dragging. It went about as well as he could have hoped. “I’m sorry I disappointed you,” Daryl said without turning. He heard the sound of a beer open before he closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad to see that folks are digging this!!!
> 
> I have a gift for you readers- a recommendation! There is a new Rickyl Writer whose work is FABULOUS. Check out SherrifsRevolver at http://archiveofourown.org/users/SheriffsRevolver/pseuds/SheriffsRevolver
> 
> You are in for a treat!


	9. Soon

Daryl took a long, deep breath. He’d done it. He’d done it to the most important person in his life – Merle. He supposed he should be happy he wasn’t sitting out on the street with all his things, but he’d secretly hoped that Merle would have been happy that his brother had figured out who he really was. 

He picked up his phone and called Rick.

“Hey sweetheart,” Rick answered, his voice like slow dripping honey.

“I did it.” 

“You did what?”

“ _It_. I told Merle I was gay.”

Rick gasped on the other end of the line. “Holy shit,” he murmured. “Well, you’re still alive. That’s good. How’d it go?”

“Not as good as I’d hoped, but about as good as I figured.”

“What did he say?” Rick asked.

“He wanted to know if I was sure,” Daryl snickered. “Like I’d come out to him if I wasn’t sure.”

Rick laughed. “Yeah...my dad said something like that too when I came out. So seriously, was he furious or just disappointed or like...how’d he act?”

“Well, he thinks I could learn to settle for a woman. Said my Pa would kill me. But he did say he didn’t hate me, so that was nice.”

Rick laughed again. “So how’s it feel?”

Daryl sighed. “Part relief, part like I’ve hurt my brother for no reason.”

“This isn’t about him, Daryl. It’s about you. Give it some time. The worst is over, you told him.”

“Told him about you, too,” Daryl said softly.

“You did?” 

“Yeah.”

“I like that,” Rick said.

“Like what?”

“You talking about me to people. Did you take off work for the weekend of the 16th yet?”

“Yup. Approved and everything.” 

“You excited?”

“I’m nervous as fuck,” Daryl answered honestly.

“What do you have to be nervous about? It’s just me.”

“I’m nervous cause it _is_ you. What if...I don’t measure up in real life? What if I get afraid to do...the things we’ve talked about doing?

“It’s okay, Daryl. We’ll be together and we’ll only do what’s comfortable. And I’ve already fallen in love with you. You’ll measure up, trust me.”

Daryl laughed awkwardly. “Love?”

“Yeah. Does that freak you out?”

“Nah. Makes me glad I’m not alone about that.”

They talked for another three hours about their upcoming visit and any other miscellaneous thoughts that came up. Daryl had never talked so much in his life as he had since he met Rick. He loved not being stuck alone in his thoughts. Loved having Rick to share everything with.

When they hung up, Daryl crossed another day off his calendar. Their big weekend was was fast approaching.

He was just starting to fall asleep when he heard a quiet knock at his bedroom door. He sat up in bed and turned on the light on his nightstand.

“Merle?” he asked.

The door creaked open and Merle came in with blurry eyes and the smell of booze. He stumbled over and sat down at the end of Daryl’s bed.

“Daryl,” he started with a bit of a thick slur from the alcohol. “You’ve always been softer and more affectionate than me. I knew that. I’ve always known that. But I didn’t think it was ever… _this._

Daryl stayed silent. 

“I can’t say I approve of any of it because I don’t. But I love you, kid. And ain’t none of that gonna change because of… _this._

“Thanks, Merle,” Daryl whispered softly. 

Finally, Merle looked up and met his eyes. “What’s the name of this guy online?”

“Rick,” Daryl said, liking the way it sounded to say his name out loud to his brother.

“Does _Rick_ have a job or is he one of those types that lives in his mama’s basement playing video games all night.

“He has a job. Works a temp job in the sheriff’s office in Alexandria. He’s coming down here to go to the University of Atlanta in the fall. He’s going to major in criminal justice so he can be a cop.”

Merle laughed to himself a bit. “Didn’t know queers could be cops.”

“We can be anything we want to be,” Daryl said.

Merle scratched behind his ear and coughed. “Well, when he gets down here I guess you have to bring him for dinner or some shit,” he grumbled.

“Really? You want to meet him?” 

“No, I don’t _want_ to. But I’m going to because I’m the only family you got. Now you listen good here. Pa was at my job site again the other day screaming about you owing him eighteen years of back rent now that you got a job. I threatened his life of course, but there’s a chance he could start sniffing around again. You listen to me...I know enough to know that he _will_ kill you if he finds out you’ve soiled the Dixon name by being a gay. You see him...you walk away. Don’t give him a chance to ask questions or get suspicious cause he’s always sworn up and down you was queer to begin with.”

“I’m not ever getting near him again, Merle, whether he was fixing to kill me or not.”

“Good.” Merle stood and walked back to the still-opened door. “Tell Rick you can’t play tomorrow night. You and I are going to shoot some pool.”

The next night they did just that. Daryl had his guard up for the first hour or so, worried that it might be a way for Merle to try and push girls on him again, but it wasn’t. They just shot a few games of pool like regular brothers living a regular life. They didn’t talk about Daryl being gay, they didn’t talk about Pa. They just bragged about pool shots and talked about the college football game that was on behind the bar. It was the nicest night Dayl had ever had, not counting all the late nights on the phone with Rick.

The days passed slowly as Daryl continued to mark them off on the calendar, until one day Daryl got out of bed and drew an X over the fifteenth. _He was going to meet Rick tomorrow._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lotr58 for the beta.
> 
>  
> 
> Ummm... I mentioned this was a slow build, right?

“What is it? I can tell when you’re standing there wanting something,” Merle grumbled as he grilled deer burgers on the back porch.

This was going to be the tricky part. Daryl had been counting on being able to borrow the truck to drive to Atlanta, but he hadn’t even dropped a hint about asking yet. 

“Well, I know we haven’t mentioned things since they first came up, but ummm...Rick’s going to be in Atlanta tomorrow and I was wondering if I could borrow the truck for a few days.”

Merle took a deep breath before he turned to face Daryl.

“So this is really a thing?”

“Of course. You think it was just a phase?”

“Well, I hoped.”

“Merle. Please.”

The older Dixon rubbed a hand over his face. “Fine. I can take the bike to work. When are you coming home?”

“Monday morning.”

Merle sighed and flipped the burgers then sat down across from Daryl on the old picnic table. “You know to be safe, right?”

Daryl’s jaw dropped. He was sitting with Merle and talking about having safe sex...with a man. He’d never ever imagined a moment like this.

“Yeah. Of course. And I don’t even know if all that is going to happen. We’re just gonna take it slow.”

“Well, that’s a good idea.”

Daryl’s phone dinged and he looked at it under the picnic table. _Going to bed early and I’ll be on the road by 5 a.m. Can’t wait to see your face and hold you tight._ Daryl could feel his mouth forming into an uncontrollable grin.

“That him?”

“Yeah,” Daryl smiled as he typed back. _Got the truck and I’ll see you at the Radisson at 4:00 tomorrow!_

“He lights your face up,” Merle said, his tone disappointed.

Daryl just smiled. “I love him, Merle.”

“Shit, boy. You haven’t even met him.”

“We talk every single night for hours. It’s been nearly a year since we met online. I know him, Merle. And he’s the most amazing person. You’d like him, y’know?”

“Well, you go meet him first and if this thing sticks you can bring him over after he’s come back down for school.”

“Really?” Daryl asked. “You’ll meet him? You’re serious about that?”

Merle sighed and got up to check the burgers. “Kinda have to be, don’t I? You’re still my brother.”

***********

Abe, Eugene, Tara and Daryl were at a church stocking up on supplies and trying to hide from another group that had two thieves in it. They’d have to battle and win or else they’d end up without anything.

“Dixon, you need to raise Rick out of his shuteye. We need the full crew in case this comes down to fisticuffs,” Eugene said.

“Mullet, you’re nuttier than a treeful of squirrels if you think he’s gonna wake his sleeping beauty before their big visit,” Abe responded.

“He needs his sleep, man. Fuck off,” Daryl said.

“So,” Tara added. “Everyone wants to know. Have you talked about who’s gonna bottom yet?”

Eugene started groaning in disgust. 

“Nobody wants to know anything,” Abe said.

“Tara, man. That’s private. And we’re just meeting. I don’t know if things will even go that far.”

“In the interest of full disclosure,” Eugene said, “you don’t need to fully disclose anything. We’re not interested.”

When Daryl logged off later that night and climbed into bed, he quickly realized he wasn’t going to be able to sleep a wink. He was nervous and excited all at the same time. He was going to see Rick, to touch him, kiss him, to hold his hand and God knew what else. Nothing felt wrong about it. Nothing felt unnatural. Daryl had become very comfortable with the fact that he was wired to like men. He was no longer afraid of doing anything physical. But he was still nervous. Good nervous. Excited nervous. 

He tried desperately to force himself asleep, but it didn’t work. All he could think about was Rick. He ran a few fingers along his own wrist and tried to imagine they were Rick’s fingers. The sparks of sensation were probably nothing compared to what it would really feel like. He looked up to make sure his door was tightly closed then he brought his wrist to his mouth and gently pressed his lips to it, picturing Rick’s sweet face. He licked and suckled at his wrist, pretending it was Rick, practicing for the moment he’d really be able to taste him. 

After what felt like an hour of kissing, he finally slid a hand down his boxers and cupped himself. He’d grown hard at the thought of finally having Rick and he slowly stroked himself until he was interrupted by the ding of his phone. The clock read 2:38 and he clicked open the text message.

_I can’t sleep._

Daryl grinned, picturing Rick in his room practicing kisses, too. _Second thoughts about all this?_ Daryl typed, hoping the answer was no.

_Never. I’m just worked up because I want to see you, kiss you._

_And I’m excited to be kissed. But you have a long drive. You need your rest. Don’t want you in an accident before you get to me._

_Aww, you’re the mama bear type aren’t you?_ Rick wrote.

 _I’m the don’t die before I get to feel you type._ Daryl had never had a good thing like this happen and his nerves now mostly focused on what could go wrong. 

_I’ll try to get to sleep for you, sweetheart._

_I love you. See you tomorrow._ Daryl typed.

_Love you, too._

The worry that everything would somehow fall apart was starting to suffocate Daryl. So many things could happen before he walked into Rick’s arms. He tried to shut off the dark pessimistic thoughts so he could get some rest.

He’d dreamed many times about Rick, dreamed about kisses and conversations, touches and feelings. And he hoped for another dream as his eyes grew heavy and closed.

_He was there, standing across the street in real life and Daryl could see him through the traffic. Rick looked at him and smiled, warming Daryl’s blood and making the butterflies in his belly stir with excitement. He was beautiful, too-long curls because he knew Daryl liked them, tight jeans, bow legs, and a brown button-up shirt. He had the rusted metal spatula and the tongs from Merle’s grill in his hand, holding them like a bouquet of flowers. Daryl wondered how he’d gotten hold of them._

_Suddenly a black car slowed to a stop in front of him and when the window rolled down, there was Merle. Daryl was frustrated at the interruption. He just wanted to get to Rick, to hold him and hug him, to feel Rick’s lips against his own, finally._

_“You be careful crossing this street, boy. You hear me?” Merle said. He threw a bag out the window. “And put some clothes on.” It was then that Daryl looked down and noticed he was standing on the side of the street bare as the day he was born. He dug through the bag quickly, grabbing a pair of worn out jeans and one of the blue shirts Andrea had picked out for him, then pulled them on as fast as he could._

_When he looked back up, Merle was gone and Rick still stood waving from across the street. Daryl stepped onto the road, his eyes focused only on Rick and he felt a shattering jolt as a white van hit him. He could feel the pain, the wind knocked out of him and the warmth of blood dripping down his arm. He looked back to the spot where Rick was standing. And he was gone, so was the Radisson. It was nothing more than his own backyard, smoke billowing out of the grill._

_“Get up, boy. Pa’s coming,” Merle said from his spot by the grill._

Daryl jolted awake, covered in sweat. He looked at the clock. It was 5 a.m. exactly and Rick was on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry. The big meet is getting closer...slowly but surely!


	11. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always- props to lotr58 for the beta!

Daryl walked into JC Penney with two cups of Starbucks. Andrea was on break and he needed to pass the time somehow. Ever since the day she helped him with clothes they had actually started hanging out a bit. Andrea would often wax on about finding the right man and would listen eagerly as Daryl talked about the one he’d found. It was nice having someone he could confide in -- someone in real life. He still couldn’t believe that person was Andrea.

“Hey” she said as Daryl slipped into the breakroom. “Today’s the big day. You nervous?”

“If by nervous you mean feeling like puking and passing out at the same time, then yeah.” Daryl sat down and pushed one of the cups to her. 

“I think it’s so romantic. Finally meeting in person after all this time,” she sighed. “Did I tell you I put myself on that Match.com thing?”

“No way!”

“Yeah, I gotta get over this Philip thing. It’s time to move on. The right man, right?”

“Philip was an absolute dick-nozzle. Anyone on Match would be better,” Daryl said as he blew on his coffee to cool it down.

“I’m glad you say that,” Andrea responded with a concerned tone in her voice.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her. “Why do I feel like I’m about to freak out about something?” Daryl asked, although he had no idea in hell what it could be.

“Well, we get along right? You and I are good friends now.”

Daryl kept his eyes fixed and suspicious. “What do I have to do with this?”

“Well,” she said with a deep breath. “I met someone last week and we’ve been talking and he’s so unexpectedly sweet and romantic and...”

“I feel like a shoe’s about to drop here, Andrea. I like that it’s gotten my mind off Rick, but I’m growing concerned that you’re going to ask me to go kick someone’s ass for you. I’m a lover, not a fighter you know.”

Andrea laughed hard at that, then sipped her coffee and shot her eyes back up at Daryl. “His name’s Merle.”

Daryl didn’t move. Neither of them moved. Not for quite a while. 

“Umm…odd name. Never met another guy named Merle other than my uncouth, unkempt, mouth-breather of a brother.”

“It’s your brother,” she said flatly.

Daryl had been in mid-sip at the time and coffee spewed all over the break table as he started coughing. “WHAT?!? Merle’s on Match.com!?” Daryl’s thoughts were coming so fast he could barely keep up with them. “He goes through women like crazy. He’s just going to break your heart and shit and he’s like ten years older than you! Are you nuts!?”

“Okay, that’s not fair,” she said, sitting up straighter. “Have I ever given you grief for liking the same sex? No. So you can’t give me grief for liking older men.”

Daryl found his cell in his hand before he even realized he’d pulled it out. It was the kind of information he had to immediately tell Rick about. He took a deep breath and laughed. “I’m sorry for that initial reaction, but I’ve told you about Merle and I can’t seem to think of a single thing you’d find appealing about him. You seem more the type to be dating a lawyer, not a construction worker.”

Daryl typed as he talked. _Boy, do I have gossip for you at your next bathroom break!_

“Well, he’s a little rough around the edges, but that makes the softer side even sweeter. As you may know, he’s dedicated his life to raising an abused younger brother. That takes heart and compassion. Did you know most of the women he’s gone through had been the ones to dump him because he spent most of his money on you instead of fancy dates? And Daryl...he’s...he’s so gentle and romantic when we chat on the phone. We’re gonna meet this weekend for dinner. He’s cooking for me.”

“Merle _Dixon_ is romantic?”

“He’s not only on this planet to take care of you, y’know. He has his own life and he’s looking for something serious. Someone to settle down with, have kids with.”

“WHAT!? KIDS? Okay, that sounds like a joke! Is this a joke?”

“Why wouldn’t he want kids, Daryl? He raised you and he couldn’t be prouder about how you turned out.”

“How I turned out? I turned out gay and trust me...he’s not thrilled about that.”

“Gay isn’t everything about you. You turned out determined and kind and caring. You’re a hard worker and smart. He’s proud of you.”

The rest of their visit was a little calmer, both of them talking about how excited they were to meet their men. Daryl left the store still in disbelief and went back home to pack his bags. It was almost time to drive the hour into town. As he tossed pretty much every item of clothing in his bag for any contingency, Merle walked in. 

“Don’t forget your toothbrush,” he grumbled as he sat on Daryl’s bed.

Daryl looked at him with a giant smile.

“I already know you know,” Merle said. “just...out with it, okay?”

“Oh my God, Merle! Match.com?! Do you have any idea how much I did not expect that?”

“Fuck off, kid. You ain’t the only one wants to find someone. This thing?” he said fluttering his hand at Daryl, “If it’s as serious as you seem to think it’s going to be, I may be living alone sooner than I think. And it might be hard for you to believe it, but I have feelings. And I don’t like being alone.”

Daryl climbed onto his bed and sat criss-crossed as he smiled.

“I guess there’s a lot I don’t know about you. Been so consumed with myself.”

“Well, the shit you been figuring out probably takes a lot out of you. Now finish getting packed up. I got plans now too, y’know.”

Merle stood up and headed for the door. 

“Merle?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“I love you.” 

“Same. Now get out of my house.”

******************

Daryl’s drive to Atlanta was uneventful other than the constant swirling of excitement in his belly. He got to the hotel at quarter till four and waited in the truck as he violently tapped his foot on the floorboard. Rick had to be close. He could even _be_ there already. 

Finally, after another twenty minutes of waiting, his phone dinged. _I’m all unpacked and waiting in the lobby for you. HOLY SHIT! I can’t believe it!_

Daryl honest-to-god felt like he was going to lose his lunch. This was it. A moment he’d been waiting on for way too long. He got out of the truck, straightened out his shirt and ran a hand through his choppy hair. He remembered the lingering thoughts of his dream and was happy the parking lot was on the same side of the street as the hotel. He tried to walk at a normal pace to the hotel’s front lobby, but he was pretty sure the passers-by thought he was rushing.

When he walked into the big, high-ceilinged atrium, all glittering with gold accents, he spotted Rick immediately, the real live Rick standing by a tall table. It was as if Daryl were drawn to him by some unseen force. It felt like a daydream, like he was in a snow globe filled with a magical world that only existed in that one spot, that one moment. Rick finally looked up, saw Daryl and smiled. His smile was like the rising sun, growing brighter the wider it got. 

“Hi,” he said softly as Daryl got closer.

“Hi back.”

They stood for a moment with matching dopey grins until Rick finally leaned in slow, sifted a hand into Daryl’s hair, and pressed a quick soft kiss to his lips. It was beautiful, the feeling of Rick so close and so real. It was so simple and pure, yet so intense and sincere. Rick’s lips were soft as velvet, his eyes bluer than the deepest ocean, and the feel of his hand against Daryl’s cheek was like a warm welcome home. It was such a pure moment after such long anticipation that he forgot to be self-conscious kissing another boy in the wide open lobby of an Atlanta hotel.

“You nervous?” he asked. 

“Not anymore,” Daryl answered, still gazing longingly at Rick. 

Rick stepped back and looked down at Daryl’s bag. “Want to come up and unpack before we do dinner?” 

“Yeah.” Daryl couldn’t think of any words. All they’d had were words before but this trip wasn’t about talking. It was about seeing and touching and being close.

They waited for an elevator quietly until Rick finally said, “I wanted to kiss you longer...but you’ve said Georgia isn’t really a place for that.”

Daryl laughed. “Yeah, it’s not. Probably a good idea.” He suddenly felt shy and small. 

“Did you...like it?” Rick asked as the doors opened.

Daryl walked in with his bag and grabbed for Rick’s hand to pull him in too. As the doors closed with only the two of them inside, Daryl grabbed Rick and kissed him hungrily, as if he were starved and Rick was the only nourishment. They tangled tongues and clanked teeth, hands roaming and breaths gasping. It felt so natural to be in Rick’s arms, to taste his lips, feel the warmth of him. The elevator dinged and they jumped apart as the doors opened. 

“So you liked it, then?” Rick asked with a wide smile.

As Daryl unpacked, Rick rattled on about his trip and asked more questions about Merle and Andrea. Just like that it was their usual comfortable banter and Daryl felt completely at home in Rick’s presence. 

“Where to for dinner?” he asked.

“There’s an italian place around the corner. We could walk.”

“Sounds good. Spaghetti’s my favorite.”

“I know it is, sweetheart. That’s why I picked it.”

Daryl’s stomach did flip flops at watching Rick’s lips form the word sweetheart. “You’re sexier than I even thought from facetime. I can’t take my eyes off those lips,” Daryl whispered.

Rick walked him back into a wall and kissed him again, a hand slipping down into the back of Daryl’s waistband. Before he knew it, he felt Rick’s warm fingers squeezing and kneading at his ass as he tugged playfully at Rick’s bottom lip.

“We better go,” Rick said, finally putting the palm of his hand against Daryl’s chest. “I want this night to be perfect. Need to buy you dinner before I climb all over you,” Rick laughed.

They walked to dinner hand-in-hand despite the southern mentality surrounding them. Daryl kept an eye on their surroundings cautiously, but he couldn’t bring himself to drop Rick’s warm hand. Rick had already called for reservations and before he knew it, Daryl was sitting across from Rick on his first ever date.


	12. Stuff and Thangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd by the delightful lotr58

Dinner was easy, comfortable, and fun, just like talking with Rick always was. The added perk was watching Rick’s face and memorizing all his tics and quirks. He licked his lips a lot before he talked. He smiled constantly. He pinched his fingers to his nose when he talked about anything stressful, like starting school. Daryl liked learning these things about Rick. It made the dream of him more and more real.

By the time they got back to the hotel it was nearly eleven. They walked again hand-in-hand to room 708 and both of them climbed right onto the bed. Wordlessly Rick kissed Daryl, cradling him, laying him down, and wrapping a leg around him.

The warmth of Rick’s body against his own was nearly euphoric. It was like being wrapped in a warm blanket and tucked in from the cold, like being protected in a cocoon, sealed away from the rest of the world.

“I could kiss you for hours,” Rick breathed against Daryl’s lips.

“You could do other things for hours,” Daryl said flirtatiously.

“You sure you want to? I know this is all new for you.”

“You’re not new,” Daryl said. “I’ve been wanting you for months. Tell me what to do. I want all of you.” 

Rick grinned at Daryl and moved in to kiss him deep and long. “Can I take your clothes off?” Rick asked, his voice close to Daryl’s neck as he started nibbling and kissing.

“Yeah,” Daryl answered as he started pulling off his own shirt. He laid there feeling helpless as Rick unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and he wiggled out of them, left in nothing but his black boxer briefs. He blushed at the obvious bulge in them.

“You too,” Daryl said bashfully, and he started to pull Rick’s shirt off. Once they were both in nothing but their underwear, Rick pressed himself against Daryl and resumed sucking kisses into his neck. His skin felt hot as fire against Daryl’s own.

“You smell so good,” he murmured. 

“Andrea picked it out,” Daryl said, still shaking a bit from nerves. 

Rick stopped and sat up. “You’re shaking,” he said, “You nervous?”

“I’m…I don’t know what I am. I’m in heaven.”

Rick chuckled. “Here,” he said, taking Daryl’s hand and pressing a palm to his chest. “You can touch me. Don’t be afraid.”

“Ain’t afraid,” Daryl whispered, even though he was partially. He didn’t want to do anything wrong. He wanted so badly to be perfect for Rick. Slowly, he ran his hand down Rick’s chest and across his taut stomach. 

“I like that. Feels good,” Rick whispered.

Daryl grinned his lopsided grin and ran gentle fingers back up to Rick’s chest, taking a moment to rub a thumb over a perky nipple.

“Fuck,” Rick gasped at the touch. “I like that. I’m sensitive there.”

“Yeah?” Daryl grinned.

“Yeah, feels nice,” Rick said as he reached out and ran a gentle finger over one of Daryl’s pebbled nipples. 

Daryl giggled at the sensation. “Kind of tickles.”

Rick laughed at that. “You’re so fucking cute, Dixon.”

Daryl grabbed Rick and pulled him close for another heated kiss as Rick maneuvered himself to cover Daryl’s body with his own. As they kissed, Rick began grinding himself against Daryl, their hard lengths rubbing together through their boxers. It felt exhilarating, as if he was just strapped into a roller coaster. His whole body tingled at the feel of Rick’s bare skin against his own and he suddenly started to worry about coming too fast.

“I don’t know how long I can last, Rick,” Daryl choked out between moans and gasps.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. The point is to come, isn’t it?”

Daryl didn’t respond. He was too transfixed on Rick’s hard-on rubbing up and down against his trapped erection.

“Can I take these off?” Rick asked as he tugged at the waistband of the black fabric.

“Yeah,” Daryl said, more of a breath than a voice.

When Daryl was bare, Rick gently grabbed hold of his cock and stroked slowly. Daryl’s head fell backwards followed by a loud, low groan. “Fuck, Rick. I’m gonna come.” He barely finished the words before he felt the pressure inside him burst into an unrelenting orgasm that had him nearly crying out with pleasure and relief. It had _never_ felt this good when he was alone.

“Jesus,” Daryl sighed afterwards.

“Jesus isn’t here. It’s all me,” Rick said with a grin.

Daryl looked Rick up and down. “I haven’t...I need to…”

“We don’t need to rush, Daryl. I’m good. I loved seeing what I could do to y…”

“Take your boxers off,” Daryl ordered, suddenly feeling a bit more brazen and confident. “I want to see what I can do to you.”

Rick smiled at Daryl’s burst of dominance and quickly removed his boxers. Daryl took a moment to look Rick up and down, from his sapphire blue eyes to his eager cock to his sexy bowed legs. He looked up and met Rick’s eyes.

“You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable…”

Before Rick could finish his sentence, Daryl had grabbed Rick’s hips and sunk his mouth onto Rick’s leaking cock.

Rick squeaked out a cry of surprise and then relaxed back while Daryl explored him. Daryl liked the taste and smell of Rick; it was so close and personal. Timidly, he sucked and swirled his tongue as he felt Rick’s gentle fingers rest gingerly in his hair. 

“Fuck, Daryl. You’re goddamn good at this.”

Daryl was proud of the praise and doubled his efforts, his heart beating with excitement at the little cries of pleasure dripping from Rick’s lips.

“I’m gonna come. You can pull off if you don’t want to swallow.”

Daryl wasn’t there to half-ass a blowjob. He kept his lips pressed tight around Rick’s length and moved them up and down along the shaft until Rick shouted out and shuddered, his seed pulsing straight down Daryl’s throat.

He pulled off and looked down at a boneless Rick Grimes. 

“I’m good at it?” Daryl asked.

“Christ, everything about you is good,” Rick responded, pulling Daryl down to cuddle him against his chest. 

They laid there catching their breath and running fingers tenderly along one another’s heated skin.

“That was amazing,” Daryl murmured. 

“You’re amazing.”

“Sorry I couldn’t last long enough for...you know...everything.” 

“Daryl, don’t apologize. Anything with you is amazing. Hell, even just talking and playing video games.”

Daryl tucked his head under Rick’s chin bashfully.

“We were gonna log onto the game tonight. You bring your Xbox?”

“I did. Do you want to play?”

“Not really. I was thinking about doing more of this,” Daryl said as his fingers ran down Rick’s chest and back to his now-hard-again cock.

“You always were good with strategy and planning,” Rick grinned. “I’m in.” 

They kissed again, slow and languid, and they took their time exploring and experimenting. They never got around to logging on to Planet Zombie and instead they fell asleep in one another’s arms.

Daryl woke the next morning feeling warm and comfortable with Rick still wrapped around him, as if he worried his lover would take off during the night. The sun was just rising outside the window and it tinged the hotel room with an orange hue. It wasn’t a dream, Daryl thought, while blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Rick was real and he was there, legs tangled with his own, his long slow breaths the only sound in the quiet room.

He watched Rick’s eyelids flutter with dreams until he finally stirred, stretched, and cuddled back into Daryl.

“Had a dream,” he mumbled.

“Yeah? ‘Bout what?”

“You and me...saving the world from zombies,” he laughed.

At the thought of Planet Zombie, Daryl surprisingly found himself more interested in real life than in the game. The game had always been his escape, but now? He had nothing to escape from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be the end...  
> ...  
> but it's not. :-D


	13. A Doorbell Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again lotr58!!

They looked at three apartments that next day, Rick insisting on Daryl’s input on all of them. After settling on one that had a place in the back for a grill, Rick had called his father to facetime the place and get his final okay to write a check for the down payment. It was adorable how Rick still leaned on his father’s input for such things. And it was embarrassing how comfortable he was about their relationship. Rick had turned the facetime to Daryl. “Dad! This is him! This is Daryl,” he’d said proudly as if having Daryl was something to be proud of. Daryl had nodded politely and said hello, blushing like the red hot sun. Rick looked a lot like his father. His dad had the same kind eyes and plump lips, but his face was covered with thick facial hair. Daryl secretly hoped he’d have Rick long enough to see him with a salt & pepper beard like that. 

That night they went to dinner, took a long walk on campus and spend the majority of the evening back in their room talking and exploring more of one another. It was clumsy and awkward, new and unexpected. Feeling touch without pain was something new for Daryl and he marveled over the sensations he got from Rick’s embrace, from the way the other boy’s fingers danced over his skin, his bare flesh warm against Daryl’s own. It was like a dream with Rick surrounding him, his body, his mind, his soul. The entire night he felt like he was drowning in Rick. Now that he knew how touch could feel, he’d be miserable for the next three weeks, waiting for the semester to start at the University.

\------------------------

“You’ve been grumping for three days. You’ll see him in two damn weeks when school starts. Jesus,” Merle whined.

“I’m not grumping,” Daryl protested over a dish of spaghetti.

“You’ve been wearing the same clothes for three days, you’ve barely touched your food, and you were listening to _Journey_ in your room earlier.”

Daryl shrugged.

“Ain’t ya planning on getting right back on that game after dinner? You’ll be talking to him for hours. I know you’re a homo and all that, but do you have to be so obvious about it? Man up for Christ’s sake.”

“You always know how to say the right thing, Merle,” Daryl said with a roll of his eyes. 

When Daryl logged on the whole gang was there.

“We got our asses handed to us like a platter of hors d'oeuvres,” Abraham growled. “We have to just blow the door down. I won’t stand for this shit anymore.”

“I don’t know why this freaking hospital level is so damn hard,” Tara added. “I mean, the reward for saving this Beth chick is good, but it’s not like the reward for tearing down that Sanctuary. Which, for the record, we haven’t done yet either.”

“Calm down everyone. We all know that the subtle hinting around here is about Rick and Daryl logging out early the past two days so they could do the phone sex with one another,” Eugene explained.

“Wait! Whoa. What?” Daryl stuttered. “We do not ‘phone sex’.”

“Sorry...whisper sweet nothings? Is that better?” Tara asked.

“If you guys had the kind of orgasms I did last weekend you’d want to talk to Daryl all night, too,” Rick blurted out.

“Not helping, Rick.”

“TMI my curly little friend,” Abe added. “We like to be left in the dark.”

“Then stop complaining about us. We’re all here now. Let’s do this.”

After some more conversation, they went with the surprise tactic, bursting in the doors and shooting before they even saw the hospital staff that kidnapped Beth. Rick and Daryl broke off to confront Dawn, the character in charge. They knew from their previous attempts that she would be up on the eighth floor. 

“We got some 5-0 down here. Tara watch your ten.”

“We’re up to floor six. How many you see down there?” Rick asked.

“Looks like five. That should leave the big bad and one other up there with our captured kid,” Eugene added.

“It’s working!” Daryl shouted. “We can do this! Keep ‘em busy down there.”

Rick and Daryl’s characters finally reached the eighth floor and Dawn started shooting at them. Daryl took some hits and his life decreased by half. 

“Shit,” he murmured as he slipped back to hide in a room. “Rick watch out. Blondie’s down there, too.”

“I’m on the other set of stairs,” Tara called. “Cause a distraction, I can get off some machine gun fire and mow her ass down.”

In the end the plan worked. The leader of the hospital was killed and Beth was freed. The group won the biggest reward they’d gotten to date. After the hoopla died down, Rick and Daryl excused themselves from the game.

Daryl’s phone rang the same time as the doorbell. 

“Damnit,” Daryl muttered as he climbed out of bed. Merle had gone out earlier so if it was one of his dumbass friends they’d just keep ringing the bell, knowing Daryl would be there.

“Hey, Darlin’” Daryl said, answering the phone. “Hang on, there’s someone at the door.” 

“Take me along. I’ll answer it with you,” Rick said with that dorky giggle that Daryl loved so much.

He opened the door and immediately dropped the phone in shock. It was his father.

“What are you…” Before Daryl could finish his sentence, Will Dixon forced his way through the door. 

“Boy, I told your brother. You ain’t wasting all my money I done put out to raise you if you ain’t gonna contribute now that ya can.”

Daryl smelled the beer on his breath and his stomach turned. The smell of beer always brought him back to the little boy he once was, defenseless and terrified. 

“I don’t even live with you anymore,” Daryl said. He tried to sound strong and grown up, but he knew he sounded like that small child from so long ago.

“Yeah, now that I ain’t gotta feed ya and keep ya in clothes.”

Daryl stood tall and narrowed his eyes, bracing for a fight. “You barely did any of that when I was there.”

The room was still dim, the only light coming from Daryl’s open bedroom door. He didn’t see Will’s fist until it connected. He felt a flood of shooting pain in his eye and his cheekbone and he fell before he could regain his footing. It didn’t take long for Will to whip off his belt and start wailing on Daryl. 

“You good for nothing, ungrateful faggot. This will remind you to start paying me back.” he hollered.

“Pa, no! Stop,” Daryl cried. After a few unsuccessful moments of struggling, the fight wore out of him and he just laid there limp, his hands pinned, taking one harsh blow after another and sobbing like a baby. His eyes caught the phone lying on the floor. Was Rick hearing all this? Did he know that Daryl was an absolute pussy that still couldn’t stand up to his old man at eighteen? Did he hear Daryl crying like the fucking baby he was?

Finally, Will wore himself out. He stopped, put his belt back on, and pulled Daryl’s wallet out of his back pocket. “Just forty bucks? Well, I’ll take it anyway. Save yourself this trouble in the future, boy, and just drop off half your paycheck at the house next week, huh?”

Daryl stayed where he was as he heard the door close. He focused on all his injuries, worried he may have broken something this time. His ribs ached from the fall on the coffee table, his right eye was blurry and burning, and his back was welting up from the belt buckle. 

Finally, he pulled himself to his feet and picked up the phone.

“Daryl? Daryl! Pick up the phone, Daryl!”

Daryl looked at it, his heart sinking in his chest and his stomach full of lead. He pressed end call and walked back to the bathroom to clean up.

Later that night Daryl lay in bed trying to find a comfortable position for sleep. His cell had been ringing non-stop, but he didn’t answer. He finally just turned it off. Merle came home around ten and made his usual racket out in the living room. He hadn’t come in to check on his little brother and for that Daryl was thankful.

It was around that time that the house phone rang. Fuck, Daryl thought. Did Rick look them up in the phonebook? Is there even such a thing as a phonebook anymore? He slipped out of bed and cracked open the door to listen.

“...Probably. This Rick? Why ain’t you using his cell?” Merle said. There was a long drawn-out pause.

“Goddamnit!” Merle shouted. “Yeah. Yeah. I’ll check on him. Uh...thanks.”

Damn that Rick was persistent. Now Merle was going to know how weak he was too and he hated disappointing his brother. When Daryl heard Merle’s footsteps coming down the hall, he scurried back to bed and attempted to fake sleep.

Merle tapped on the door and opened it. “I know you ain’t sleeping, kid,” he said softly. 

“Get out, Merle,” Daryl grumbled from under the covers.

“Don’t do this, Daryl. Why ain’t you answering that phone when your boy calls?”

“He heard the whole thing, Merle,” Daryl said as he sat up in bed. “It’s humiliating.”

Merle walked closer and lifted Daryl’s chin towards the light from the hall to get a better look at the black eye that was swelling up. “You put ice on it yet?”

“No,” Daryl pouted. 

“Well why the fuck not? Get out here,” Merle yelled as he left the room and headed for the freezer. 

“Cause I deserve to look beat. I am beat. I’m weak and hopeless. I ain’t never been the hero on the video game that Rick fell in love with. Pa’s right. He’s right about everything.”

“Now don’t you dare say that,” Merle said as he filled a dish rag with ice cubes. “You really gonna take his opinion on anything? Look at him Daryl. He’s a worn out old drunk…”

“That I can’t even defend myself against.”

“You need to let go of him and focus on the people that actually care about you. Like that damn boyfriend of yours. He loves you, man.”

“Not after what he heard…”

“Yes, after what he heard. He’s beside himself wanting to talk to you. Why don’t you give him a call? 

Daryl didn’t respond, just held the ice to his cheek with his eyes lowered to the kitchen floor. 

“You don’t need to bottle this up and deal with it yourself y’know. Like that damn game…you ain’t fighting that alone, right? Got a whole group of nerds that have your back.

“Maybe I’ll call him tomorrow,” Daryl pouted as he went back to his room and burrowed under the covers. 

“You’re leaving him worried, kid. That’s a dick move.”

“I’m just not in the mood to talk, okay Merle?! Just leave me be to lick my wounds.”

“Whatever,” Merle said disappointedly. 

“Hey,” Daryl yelled before Merle could shut the door. “How was your date with Andrea?”

“Ohhh kiddo. It was very nice. I’ve no doubt you’ll hear all about it from her.” He smiled and shut the door, but before Daryl could hear him shut his own door, he heard some mumbling from the living room and the sound of the phone being dropped back into its cradle. Who would have thought Merle would be so concerned about Daryl’s boyfriend? Part of him wanted to laugh at the thought, but most of him still wanted to throw up from the memory of the whole horrible evening. He curled into the fetal position and eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting!


	14. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta’d as always by lotr58

Daryl woke groggy and sore. It only took seconds to remember how completely his life had just fallen apart, haunted again by his louse of a father, embarrassed beyond belief that Rick literally heard every swing, every cry, and every humiliating plea.

He burrowed deeper into the blanket. There was no rush to get up. No rush ever to get up. His Pa would stick to his threat of coming after Daryl anytime he needed cash. His life had just seemed to be coming together with his new job and with Rick, but...he was a Dixon. Dixons didn’t get happily ever afters. And Daryl should have known that before he slipped into the dream of having a normal life with Rick.

He heard Merle bumbling about in the kitchen and the sun was already fairly high in the sky. It must have been near ten or eleven.

Finally, Merle banged at the door. “Get out here and eat,” he grumbled.

“Ain’t hungry.”

“Don’t care.”

Daryl dragged himself out of bed, still wearing the clothes he’d had on the night before. He pulled a blanket around his shoulders and shuffled out of his room. The pancakes did smell good. By the time he reached the kitchen table, completely disheveled, eye turning more purple by the minute and hair sticking out in ten different directions, he saw an extra plate set.

Daryl snorted. “You think we can just sit around with Pa and have a heart to heart to get him to back off?”

“Fuck no. Fuck that asshole. I already talked to a friend of Andrea’s this morning about getting a restraining order.

“Then who’s the extra place for?”

The sound of a toilet flushing pulled Daryl’s intense stare away from Merle and he looked over at the door as it opened. Rick.

“Daryl! Oh shit! That looks like your whole head must hurt. Are you okay? Merle said you were feeling embarrassed and I wanted to make sure you knew you had nothing to be ashamed of, but you wouldn’t answer your phone and…”

“So you drove nine hours to ask if I had a headache?” Daryl asked, emotionlessly.

He lowered his voice as Merle went back to the stove. “I came to tell you that _I_ was terrified of your old man and I was four states away! It’s not right to let me help you storm the eighth floor of the hospital in the game but not let me help take care of your wounds in real life.”

“Look,” Merle interrupted. “No offense, but curly’s already been here three hours and I’m about gay-talked-out. I’m heading out. Daryl, I told Rick he could stay here until the semester started, but he stays in the guest room cause I draw the line at dicks in asses in my house. Got it?”

“You’re letting him stay here?” Daryl asked, dumbfounded. “I still can’t believe you're okay with me being gay.”

“Ain’t okay with it. But shit happens. Now you _let_ him take care of ya. You don’t need to be no big bad give-no-shit redneck when you got someone here on your side.” Merle rubbed at Daryl’s mop of hair and grabbed his truck keys.

After Merle shut the front door, Daryl kept his gaze down at the floor like he was mapping an escape route through the cracks. He’d yet to make eye contact with Rick.

“I pissed myself,” Rick said.

Daryl cocked his head, “What?”

“When I heard. I thought he was killing you. Killing you dead with me right there and no teleporting gemstones in real life.”

“Why are you telling me that?”

“You’re embarrassment can’t be any worse than mine, right? We’re in this together.”

Daryl sighed.

“How bad you hurtin?” Rick asked softly. 

“Mostly my ego,” Daryl said as he sat down. “I’ve been beat worse.” He wished he could be more genuinely happy to see Rick, but he still felt so worthless.

“Worse than this!?” Rick gasped, resting a gentle hand on Daryl’s shoulder to inspect the eye closer.

“I’ll heal.”

Rick sat down and started in on some pancakes. “Your brother’s awesome for a homophobe.”

“Eh. He’s okay,” Daryl said after taking a bite.

“Damn good cook, too.” Rick had nearly devoured his stack of pancakes. He looked over to Daryl’s barely touched plate. “Aren’t you hungry?”

Daryl shrugged. “Hurts to chew.”

“Let me get you some Tylenol.”

By the time Rick returned with a few pills in his hand and Daryl swallowed them down with a glass of water, he was starting to feel less humiliated and more...loved.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Rick broke it. “Wanna play Planet Zombie for a while?”

Daryl smiled. A little normalcy would be nice.

“Hey, it’s the ambiguously gay duo finally showing up for some game time,” Abraham said as soon as they logged in.

“Here and ready to give ‘em hell,”Daryl said. 

“What’s on the agenda for the day?” Rick asked.

“Well, we’re going to have to reevaluate our tactical analysis for defending Alexandria since there are two more players here we didn’t expect,” Eugene added in his dry, monotone voice.

“Eugene,” Tara said. “Fuck off. Don’t be an asshole in the face of true love. These two have to go through a lot just to be together and…”

“Oh Christ, Did Denise dump you again?” Abraham asked once her voice got less bitchy and demanding and more soft and sensitive.

“Fuck off, Abraham! I’m gonna fix it. Bought her a bouquet of orange soda and wrote her a love note.”

“How on earth did YOU figure out how to write an affectionate love note?” Rick asked.

“Just copied a bunch of the mush you two say on here to drive us nuts.”

“Okay, if everyone is done with social hour, I’d like to keep this horde of zombies from knocking over a whole town,” Eugene interrupted. “Our coffers are empty, we are on defcon five, and we need this win. We’ll get all the rations and the real estate if we clear these deadites out.” 

They spent the afternoon defending a pretend town together, sitting closer and closer, Daryl finally laughing and feeling relaxed. Finally, after the horde had been demolished by mere hand to hand combat, Tara logged off, then Eugene, then Abraham, leaving Rick and Daryl on a couch in a house alone.

“Wanna watch TV instead of playing more?” Rick asked, watching as Daryl moved for the remote. He handed it to Rick and went back to the kitchen table to take more Tylenol.

“You’re trying to hold your big head up too much, just lie down here a bit with me,” Rick said when Daryl came back to the couch. Rick put a throw pillow on his lap and patted it.

Daryl took his spot curled up on the couch with his head on Rick’s lap. He suddenly forgot the feelings of despair and hopelessness he had after his father left him a battered and bruised pile on the floor. He had a shit life. _Had_. Some of it might follow him, but he had Rick now, right next to him, running fingers through his hair and worrying over his black eye. He was like a best friend, a boyfriend, and a mother all in one. What did that make someone? Was there even a word for it when someone was everything? 

“I’m sorry I’m not stronger,” Daryl muttered as he flipped channels. 

“What do you mean? Your kill count was higher than all of us tonight.”

“You know what I mean,” Daryl said, trying not to smile. “I’m gonna start working out. I wanna be the tough one in this relationship.”

Rick laughed and looked down to Daryl. “We can both be strong and we can both be broken and that’s okay. No one can be strong all the time. And I won’t let you stay broken on my watch.

Daryl sat up and looked over at Rick with intensity. “I don’t want to be the girl in this relationship,” he said seriously.

Rick burst out laughing. “There is no girl in this relationship. We’re gay!”

“You know what I mean,” Daryl whined.

“Look, sweetheart. I know this is your first relationship, and God I hope like hell it’s the only one you’ll ever have. But there aren’t predetermined roles. You’re you and I’m me.”

Daryl scooted closer to Rick so that their thighs and shoulders touched as they talked. 

“You understand a whole lotta shit I don’t, Rick.”

“Well, I’ve been known to be wise beyond my years.”

“Oh yeah?” Daryl flirted. “That mean I should do everything you tell me?”

“Yes,” Rick said, his ocean blue eyes swirling into black pools. 

“So what should I do?” 

“Kiss me,” Rick whispered. Daryl didn’t hesitate, he clung to Rick, desperately chasing Rick’s tongue with his own and not caring about the twinge of pain from his ribs. He loved having Rick here in person and he was going to have him around now permanently, and that meant he didn’t have to be alone- something he figured he’d always be. They made out like innocent middle-schoolers on the couch, remembering Merle’s instructions. They plucked and sucked at one another’s lips until those lips were plump and red. Hair was tousled and clothes were in the way as they slid hands under untucked shirts and unbuckled jeans.

“Oh God,” Merle said as he popped on the lights, the front door hanging wide open.

“It was just kissing!” Daryl shouted, jumping up from the couch. “Look, our clothes are still on!”

Merle just rolled his eyes. “Your fly’s down, genius.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lotr58!

Two weeks later Rick and Daryl were living in a small townhouse near the college and Daryl had found a job at a nearby garage. It was like a dream come true – living this new kind of life – and Daryl barely felt like himself. The place was nice with clean, white-painted walls. With toilets and sinks that all worked and you could actually see through all the windows. Merle did his best, but he did pretty much live in a dump, like he’d accepted his lot in life. Life was different now. It was new. It was like going back, being born, and starting all over. 

Transitioning to the city, which would have been near-impossible for Daryl alone, was made easier because Rick was by his side constantly. But the city was new. Different. Instead of woods there were cars. Instead of deer there were people, instead of the stars there were bright neon lights. But instead of no one there was Rick.

“It tastes fine...I mean great. I swear,” Rick insisted after Daryl fed him spaghetti sauce off a wooden spoon for the third time.

“It’s not too salty?”

“It’s perfect. You know, they’re gonna like you no matter what dinner tastes like, right?”

Daryl’s focus went back to his big pot of sauce – Merle’s recipe. “Well, I ain’t never met no one’s parents before. Ain’t gonna be no good at conversation so I need them to take up all the quiet spots gushing about the food.”

“I’ll spend it gushing about you, how’s that?” Rick asked as he gave Daryl’s ass a playful swat. 

“This is stressful,” Daryl admitted, finally meeting Rick’s eyes. He had no idea what normal parents were like and didn’t really know what to expect.

“I know,” Rick said as he put an arm around his nervous boyfriend. “I’m right here with you and I promise they’re nice.”

The doorbell rang before Daryl could respond. The sound of it made his gut clench, remembering the last time he answered a ringing doorbell. Rick must have seen the shadow of memory cross his face and he walked ahead of Daryl to answer it.

Daryl watched as Mr. and Mrs. Grimes came in, boxes and bags in their hands, all hugs and smiles. It certainly wasn’t how Daryl was used to being greeted. Mrs. Grimes even hugged _him_ when she introduced herself. 

“Rick has told us so much about you,” she said as Mr. Grimes handed Rick a new George Foreman grill.

“We got you some housewarming gifts,” Mr. Grimes said. “Mostly because Meg loves to shop.”

Daryl was surprised to see her roll her eyes and smile in return. The vague memories he had of his parents, when his mother was still alive, had him expecting the start of a screaming match. Instead, they went on with conversation as if nothing had happened.

“This smells amazing,” Meg said after they’d settled in for their weekend stay and all gathered around the kitchen table.

Daryl was bringing the pots of sauce and spaghetti to the table. “Sorry, but we don’t got no serving bowls yet,” he apologized.

Meg put a hand on Daryl’s wrist. “Sweetheart, I know things were rough in your home growing up, but Jim and I aren’t the type to judge. You don’t have to try so hard. Just be yourself.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Grimes,” Daryl said shyly.

“He’s so nervous, Ma,” Rick said grinning. “I told him he didn’t have to be.”

“So how’s school?” Jim asked as he was helping himself to a giant serving of spaghetti.

“Good. Mostly required courses this semester.”

“Are you taking an English class?” his mother asked.

“Yeah,” Rick pouted. “We already have like a three-thousand word book to read.”

“It’s _Catcher in the Rye_ , Rick,” Daryl grinned. “It’s 214 pages. I looked.”

“Don’t worry, Daryl. We know he has a panache for exaggeration. We generally factor that in as we listen,” Jim laughed. 

“Daryl, Rick says you’re a big reader. Maybe you can help him get through this class,” Meg said.

“I’ve already started reading the book, too, Ma’am ,” Daryl beamed, his shyness sloughing off like a layer of built-up dirt in a hot shower. He liked this thing. This family thing. He could get used to this kind of life.

Since his parents were staying overnight, Rick let them have his bed and the two of them sacked out with sleeping bags in the office that still needed a desk and chair in it. 

“Told you everything would go fine,” Rick said as he turned towards Daryl on the floor and pushed the hair out of his eyes. “You did great.”

“You know Rick,” Daryl whispered, “I think I can do anything with you by my side.”

Rick smiled, and it warmed Daryl’s heart like it did every time the other boy looked happy. He leaned in to kiss Daryl.

“Not with your parents in the house,” Daryl whispered.

“I’m not trying to do _that_ ,” Rick laughed. “Just want to curl up on you like I usually do.”

“What if they walk in?”

“Door’s locked.”

“What if they look at us funny in the morning?”

“They always look funny in the morning.”

Daryl laughed and relented. “Fine, come here but don’t get handsy,” Daryl said. “We don’t need another ‘you’re fly’s down’ incident. Rick laughed as he scooted back over and rested his head on Daryl’s chest. 

As he drifted off to sleep, Daryl tried to remember the moment he met Rick online, the moment his whole life began to change.

_“Who are you?” Daryl had asked after Rick claimed a deer as food supply, one that turned out to be Daryl’s kill._

_“Rick Grimes.”_

_“Rick Grimes?” Daryl had parrotted. “You got something you wanna tell me?”_

_“I stole your deer,” Rick had said. “But if we become teammates, I can trade it back to you.”_

_“Maybe I don’t want to be on a team,” Daryl had said._

_“I just figured it’d be nice to have someone by your side.”_

Daryl couldn’t remember the rest of the conversation. He just knew they parted ways at that point and reconnected once Eugene had convinced them individually to group up. Rick had been right since the beginning. It was nice having someone by your side. Especially if that someone was Rick Grimes.

That Sunday, right after Meg and Jim left, Rick pounced on Daryl like a puppy dog who missed his master. His kisses were hot and wet, his hands fast and rough. 

“I need you like now,” Rick whined as he sucked and nibbled at Daryl’s ear. 

“You got me,” Daryl responded, grabbing Rick’s hand and dragging him into the bedroom.

“Two nights is too long to not do stuff and thangs,” Rick said as he pulled off his shirt. “I hope we don’t have to do that again for a while.”

Daryl stopped in mid-zipper. “Um... I forgot to tell you that I promised Andrea we’d double date next weekend, so we’ll be staying in Senoia.”

Rick cocked his head, clearly shocked. “But...if we double date with Andrea...that means we double date with…”

“Yup. Merle. I can’t believe it either.”

“Well,” Rick sighed, “we better make every night count this week!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to lotr58 for beta'ing this whole darn thing!

The following weekend they headed back to Senoia. Daryl was driving while Rick sat next to him reading _Catcher in the Rye_ and bitching about it. They stopped at a gas station outside of town. It was just an average day, sun in the sky, and $2.65 a gallon at the gas pum when they stepped out of the car to stretch their legs.

“You back in town, boy?”

Rick and Daryl both turned to the voice simultaneously. The gas station disappeared and all Daryl saw was his Pa, huge and hulking...and angry. He was small again, just five or six. Tear-stained cheeks and choked out apologies. His breath quickened and his heart raced. Was he having a heart attack? He was only eighteen!

“That him?” Rick asked softly putting, a hand on Daryl’s wrist. Rick’s voice and his touch brought Daryl back just slightly from the swirling images of his past.

“You kiddin me!? You really are a faggot?” Will spit a toothpick from his mouth as he walked closer. “You learn nothin under my roof? I ain’t havin no queer. Since the day you was born you had fairy on you, boy.””

Daryl opened his mouth, but no words came out. He was frozen like he had been in the past, even though now he expected himself to put up more of a fight. 

“Look,” he heard Rick saying. “We can give you some money and then you can back off…”

Daryl saw his father pull back a fist and he stepped in front of Rick to protect him from the hit. Will’s fist connected squarely with Daryl’s chin, which knocked him back into Rick, causing the other boy to collapse onto the pavement. The smell of gasoline permeated the air as it leaked out of the overflowing gas tank of the old Ford.

“Hey Mister. I don’t think this is the place for a bar fight,” a woman with short grey hair said meekly. 

“You want in on it, lady? Go mind your own fucking business,” Will growled back.

In the time that Will was distracted, both boys were able to get up from the ground and Rick moved in front of Daryl. 

“He’s not in your life anymore, Will. It’s over. Be a man and recognize when something’s a lost cause.” Rick managed to yell out. Daryl put a hand on his shoulder to pull him back. He knew full well that the old man wouldn’t take that back talk. Not from a stranger and certainly not from a “queer”. But before Daryl could pull him away, Will’s fist made contact with Rick’s face, knocking him against the open car door and cracking his skull against the corner of it.

Rick fell like a log, blood draining out of his head like water through a sieve.

“What have you done!?!!?” Daryl screamed. He stumbled over the gas hose that was still hooked up to the vehicle to run after his father. He swung his fists wildly, spittle flying, knuckles bleeding and for the first time he found that he finally had the upper hand. It was all a blur until finally he found himself being pulled off his father by another man, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. 

“He’s bleeding from the head,” Daryl heard a woman say and he swung around and dropped to his knees by Rick’s side. She was on the phone and he could hear the sound of sirens in the distance already.

“Rick,” Daryl gasped.

“I feel a pulse...I mean, a slight one. I guess,” the woman said into her phone. She looked passed Rick. “There’s another man unconscious, too.” She looked up to meet Daryl’s eyes. “They’re on the way. I think he’s still breathing.”

\------------------------

The days were long when you sat in a hospital, waiting. Plain white walls, same-looking nurses, bland food from the cafeteria, beeps and hisses and a revolving door of visitors. Daryl looked at Rick hooked up to the oxygen mask and still not awake yet since the surgery to relieve pressure to his brain. At least Daryl’s old man was in jail for attempted murder. They even framed it as a hate crime. Daryl only wished he was the one in Rick’s shoes right now. It would have been worth it to get Will Dixon off the street, but it wasn’t worth it when it was Rick’s life that hung in the balance.

Daryl hadn’t left the room since Rick was airlifted back to Atlanta. Mr. and Mrs. Grimes were staying at Rick and Daryl’s house, but like Daryl, most of their time was spent at the hospital awaiting news. They were surprisingly nice to Daryl, considering it was him and his family’s fault that their son couldn’t breathe on his own. 

“He loves you,” Jim said out of nowhere as they both sat vigil by his bedside, while Meg went for coffee.

Daryl blushed and nodded. “You’re okay with that?” He was still shocked at the difference between their fathers, how one could be so very different from the other.

“You asking if I’m okay that he’s gay?”

Daryl shrugged. “I guess. Hard to imagine when my dad...when my dad is who he is.”

“Well, Daryl, I’m not going to lie to you. I was upset when Rick came out. So was Meg. We just wanted him to have a normal, easy life and being gay, even now, makes things more complicated. We dreamed of weddings and grandkids, y’know?”

“You can still have those things,” Daryl said softly.

Jim nodded. “After a few weeks I started to wonder why it upset me so much. He was still Rick, still my boy.” Jim’s voice shook at the words as he looked at his son on the ventilator.’’

“I just want him to be happy. To have someone special. You make him smile, Daryl. Every time he’d talk about you he’d smile and that’s all we wanted. His happiness. And you give it to him.”

“I love him more than my own life. I’d trade spots with him right now if I could.”

“You know, Daryl, I believe you would,” Jim said as he stood and put a hand on Daryl’s shoulder. 

“I’m gonna stretch my legs a bit,” he said and he walked out of the room.

There wasn’t much change the next day. After a morning of Daryl holding Rick’s hand and trying to talk him awake, the door to the room swung open. He’d expected the Grimes, but was surprised to see Merle instead.

“How ya hanging in there, little brother?” Merle asked as he handed over a bag of McDonalds.

“Ain’t hungry,” Daryl said.

“Don’t care,” Merle responded. “How is he?”

“Same.”

“Look kiddo, they said it’s probably temporary. You need to think positive.”

“Dixon’s don’t get nothin’ positive,” Daryl pouted.

“We got Pa in jail. That ain’t nothing.”

“At what expense, Merle? I love him. I LOVE him and he’s had fucking brain surgery and yeah they’re confident he’ll wake up, but how?! Will he know how to walk?! Will he remember me? Will he be blind? Just let me fucking worry alright? I’m good at that.”

Merle backed up and sat in the opposite corner of the room, giving Daryl his space. He flipped through a magazine while Daryl just stared at Rick, listening to his machines. After a while, Merle gave his brother a wordless hug and left.

The Grimes’ had been in and out all morning, pacing the hospital floors and calling family to give out updates. Daryl stayed in his spot, promising to call if anything happened. Dinner had come and gone. Another meal that Rick had to eat through a tube and all because Daryl couldn’t protect him. All because Daryl brought the Dixon curse on him. He sat on the edge of the bed and looped one of Rick’s curls around his finger. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Please don’t die. You can do anything with me by your side. You can live.” Daryl leaned over the oxygen mask and kissed Rick on the forehead. “Wake up,” he whispered.

Later that evening, he heard a strange noise that woke him from the nap he was taking on the visitor chair. His first still-dreaming-thought was that they were being robbed, but as he climbed out of sleep he saw all the nurses surrounding Rick.

“Is he okay?” Daryl shouted over the noise. He heard Rick gagging and coughing, the first noises he’d made since his head hit the car door. Just the thought of that sound again made Daryl jump. He finally realized they were pulling out the tube. He was awake. 

“Why don’t you wait outside, Darlin, a young nurse said. “The doctor’s on his way to assess everything. He’s awake and he’s stable.”

Daryl obeyed and paced the floor as he dialed the number Mr. Grimes had left. He felt like he was in a tunnel, the sound of the phone ringing, his shoes squeaking as he paced the bright white floor, and the smell of bleach heavy in his nose. He’s awake. He’s awake. He’s awake.

“Daryl?” Mr. Grimes answered.

“He’s awake.” It was all Daryl could say before the phone went dead, and he pictured the Grimes dropping coffees and running up from the cafeteria.

The doctor spent a good twenty minutes in the room with Rick’s parents while Daryl destroyed a thumbnail with worry.

When the doctor and nurses left, the Grimes came out too. 

“He’s okay, kiddo,” Rick’s dad said, giving Daryl a half-hug. “He’s coherent and aware. They’ll work with his motor skills later tomorrow morning and he’ll probably need some physical therapy, but he’s okay.. He asked for you.”

“Go on in and let my boy know you love him,” Mrs. Grimes added.

As he walked into the room, Rick smiled, weak but wide.

“That was like a real battle in Planet Zombie!” he said groggily, trying to tease the worry off Daryl’s face.

“You could’ve died, Rick. And there ain’t no miracle cures like there is in the game.”

“But I didn’t, Daryl. Please don’t ruin my waking up with misplaced worry.” He reached out and put a hand to Daryl’s cheek. “We both fought hard. Abe, Eugene, and Tara would be proud,” Rick said. “Now we can do anything.” Daryl leaned in to capture Rick’s dry mouth and he gently plucked at his plump lips, the soft sounds of kisses much better than the hissing of machines.

“I love you, Rick.”

“I love you, too.”

And it was then that Daryl realized he had a family. He had Rick. He had Merle and Andrea. The Grimes accepted him and wanted him in their lives. It was a new life. A new world. 

\----------------

Three months later, Rick was walking again and was back at school. The days had been long and hard as Rick got his strength back. Daryl would drive him to his classes and pick him up, working a late shift at the garage so that he’d be available to cart Rick around as needed. Daryl’s dad was safely tucked away in prison, and Andrea had moved in with Merle. She said it was mostly for his spaghetti. 

They visited once a month, mostly to check on Daryl, but also to check on Rick. Merle, for a giant homophobe, had grown quite attached to Rick. Daryl wondered if he harbored some guilt that it was his old man that put him in the hospital. But most likely...it was just because he loved Daryl and wanted him to be happy.

Rick was walking on his own and he came home one day in December with flowers, a bouquet of red roses.

“You’ve never bought me flowers before. Are you buttering me up for something?” Daryl asked with a wink.

“Guilty. Remember when I said I’d go to the dance with you?” When Daryl didn’t answer, Rick continued. “Well, there’s a Christmas dance at school and I…” He kicked at one of his shoes with his eyes lowered, purposefully looking adorable to assure himself a yes. “And I was wondering if I could take you.”

“In front of...everyone? Like...be out?”

Rick nodded. “The college has a lot more liberal thinking students than your average Georgians. Please?”

If there was one thing about Rick it was that he couldn’t be told no. He was just too goddamn cute for it. And too damn stubborn. So they went, and they danced, and they knew that together...they’d always be able to do anything. It took teamwork in life. No one man can live his life alone. One man’s life was intertwined with so many others, and when you had a group of people behind you that loved you, you could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the end wasn't too hokie. Thanks so much to everyone for the comments and likes and for taking the time to read this!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope to hear from you guys as the fic goes on. Feedback (good or bad) is what makes me a stronger writer! Thanks!


End file.
